Sursis
by Erika Arau
Summary: Il y a les amis d'enfances et il y a les amis d'un jour. Il y a ceux qui se tiennent près de toi lorsque tu te portes comme un charme... Et il y a ceux que tu découvres lorsque ta vie tourne au drame. Parfois l'amour est à deux portes de chez soi. Yullen


La neige

Je déteste la neige, elle me rappelle ses cheveux plus blancs que blonds qui arpentent ma tête et font retourner les passants. Les regards qui se fixent sur moi, sous-entendant l'anormalité qui demeure jusque dans mes pointes fourchus, rendent ma vie plus insupportable encore qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui.

Je pouvais entendre le craquement de ce sol sous mes pieds, tout en sentant le poids de mon corps enfoncer mes chaussures dans ce plancher aux couleurs nuageuses. J'avais l'impression de m'engluer dans une terre infertile qui s'étendait à perte de vue sur la voute terrestre.

Des gamins jouaient au loin avec elle, imitant entre leur main de petites balles qu'ils se lançaient amicalement entre eux. La bataille faisait rage et se trouvait être le seul bruit aux alentours. Il n'y a que les enfants qui peuvent briser le silence de la neige, la vie contre la mort. Le reste ne peut que s'y plonger et disparaitre sans troubler sa surface.

J'avançais doucement dans cette blancheur immaculée, me dirigeant lentement sur le petit banc en bois que le village avait placé pour les promeneurs de cette contrée. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je glissais ma paume sur les planches qui servaient de siège et enlevais le surplus de quelques gestes. Le gel engourdit quelque peu ma main mais je n'y prêtai guère attention, continuant le ménage que j'avais entrepris. La neige retomba au sol silencieusement, se raccommodant à ses pairs sans demander son reste. Une fois le banc suffisamment propre je m'asseyais dessus, posant ma veste tout contre le bois pour minimiser le froid qui s'y était incrusté. Mes yeux s'attardèrent alors sur les petits qui faisaient des anges en se vautrant confortablement dans la pelouse enneigée, que d'innocence dans leur attitude.

Mon nom est Allen, c'est celui que mon père d'adoption m'a offert lorsque l'orphelinat dans lequel je vivais m'a donné à lui. J'avais un autre patronyme avant mais je ne l'aimais pas, un prénom donné par des parents qui vous abandonnent… Prendre la peine de vous nommer mais ne pas vous garder, c'est assez cynique non ?

C'est donc ainsi que je m'appelle et j'ai bien sûr pour nom de famille celui qui m'a recueillit : Walker. En anglais _walk_ veut dire marcher, cela correspond bien à l'univers qui nous entoure puisque, mon père était saltimbanque et que j'avais repris le flambeau à ses côtés.

Je suis donc un enfant de cirque, vivant au gré des voyages qui nous emmènent dans de nombreuses provinces tout le long de l'année. Mon berceau était le chapiteau tout comme mon pain et le foyer dans lequel je tentais de subsister.

Survivre et non vivre, l'aventure sur les routes n'était pas une vie tranquille comme on pourrait se l'imaginer. Le froid, la faim sont monnaies courantes ici et les gens possèdent des plaisirs simples quand l'argent vient à manquer.

Pourtant je n'étais pas malheureux durant mes années passées avec ce paternel, il m'avait donné plus que n'importe qui de mon sang. Je ne pouvais qu'être fier de lui et l'aimer de tout mon cœur d'enfant et j'espérais être un fils digne de sa personne. Même si en réalité, j'avais honte de moi. Ressentant un tel déshonneur envers moi-même puisque, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi… J'avais gâché ma vie.

Je suis ce qu'on appelle un mort en sursis.

J'imagine que vous ne voyez pas trop ou je veux en venir, pour faire simple : je suis malade.

Je l'ai appris il y a quelques semaines, on pensait que c'était une vilaine grippe ou une chose de ce genre…

C'est amusant les médecins, ils arrivent pour vous expliquer le problème avec de longs mots bien savant qui leur semblent être totalement normal de connaitre. Non seulement vous êtes souffrant mais ils vous font passer pour des incultes, vous donnant même envie de vous excuser pour le peu de connaissance que vous avez. Comme si cela nous intéressait de savoir le nom latin ou scientifique. C'était tout juste une manière d'étoffer une vérité dure. Quand un médecin arrive sans vous dire « tout va bien » dès les premières secondes où sa bouche s'ouvre, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Et tourner autour du pot n'arrangerait pas la situation.

« Cancer »

Une maladie de ce type a mon âge… Certes je ne savais pas quand j'étais né mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que je n'avais pas encore atteins la majorité.

La façon de vivre quand on sait qu'on va mourir dépend de chacun : certains décident de se battre, d'autres de profiter, d'autres encore choisissent de mourir plus tôt et ainsi d'avoir leur libre arbitre. Moi la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est : que va-t-il rester de mon père à la fin ?

Comment un parent peut-il vivre en voyant son enfant dépérir sans pouvoir rien n'y faire ? Se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir l'argent nécessaire et même avec, les chances de réussites sont bien moins importantes que celles des décès.

En mourant, c'est mon père que je tuais à petit feu. Cette idée était pire que la mort pour moi. Il m'avait donné une vie, je n'arrivais même pas à en faire bonne usage et en plus, je brisais la sienne.

Alors quand je suis rentré, j'ai menti.

Je déteste la neige, elle a beau être magnifique en apparence… En réalité elle aspire toute la pollution. Son long manteau blanc qui la rend si gracieuse à l'extérieur n'est là que pour cacher la pourriture qui loge en son sein. Tout comme moi.

Quand je la vois, elle ne fait que reproduire mon pâle reflet. J'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir continuellement.

La mère des enfants sortit du chapiteau, les appelants pour venir manger. Les petits se relevèrent aussitôt et bondirent plein de neige sur leur mère pour demander à être câlinés. La maman les gronda un peu tout en cédant. Mon visage s'étira, le sourire qui s'étendait sur mes lèvres vint réchauffer mon cœur. Si j'arrivais encore à me sentir léger de temps en temps, tout n'étais pas encore perdu.

Je sentis quelque chose de glacé sur ma joue, d'une main je passais mes doigts sur celle-ci. C'était humide, je relevais la tête vers le dôme céleste qui planait au dessus de moi : La neige se remettait à tomber.

Mon corps resta là, préférant rester niché sur ce banc. Je m'adossais un peu mieux avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer longuement, l'air froid rentra dans mes poumons comprimant un peu mon cœur.

« Oi »

Je rouvris une paupière. Même si j'avais reconnu cette voix disgracieuse qui m'appelait d'une façon peu commune, je me tournais vers lui : Devant moi se tenait un jeune adulte d'environ 20-21 ans. Il avait une longue chevelure couleur ébène attachée en queue de cheval, deux mèches libres de tous mouvements encadraient son visage lui-même d'une finesse à le méprendre avec une damoiselle. Heureusement pour lui, le reste de son corps réprimait cette hypothèse : la carrure de ses bras découverts et sa grandeur soulignaient sans problème une appartenance à la gente masculine. Sa posture était aussi un atout majeur tout comme le regard froncé qu'il gardait pratiquement toujours. Oui, il n'avait d'élégance que le visage.

Il me regarda, contenant faussement un air de colère sur son visage. Ses bras croisés sur son poitrail, soulignant le mécontentement qu'il voulait laisser paraitre. Son pied droit tapait le sol neigeux frénétiquement.

« Bonjour Kanda. Dis-je en tentant de ne pas relever sa fureur.  
- Ca t'amuse de rêvasser pendant que les autres bossent ? »

Je soupirais, s'il avait assez de temps pour venir me réprimander… Qu'il fasse ma besogne alors. Il avait toujours quelque chose à redire sur ma manière de travailler. J'ouvris mon second œil, lui jetant un air plein de fatigue.

« C'est ma pause, tout le monde n'est pas un bourreau du travail comme toi !  
- Je viendrais pas te parler si tu faisais ton boulot convenablement ! La prochaine fois que tu le fais comme un sagouin, je le balance et tu recommences ! »

Sur ses mots, Kanda repartit de là où il était venu. Je déclarais suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende :

« Tortionnaire !»

Kanda, de son prénom Yu, était le petit fils du patron. Cette distinction le rendait un peu hautain et diablement exécrable avec ceux qu'il jugeait inférieur. Pour lui il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible : « quand on veut, on peut ». D'après mon père c'était sa façon de prouver qu'il avait le potentiel requis pour être un meneur puisqu'un jour, ce serait à lui de reprendre les rênes. Cette pression qu'il devait ressentir depuis son enfance était un poids que je n'imaginais même pas endurer, il avait été éduqué d'une manière particulièrement spartiate dont j'avais pu voir quelques brides malgré mon jeune âge… La dureté qu'il avait avec les autres n'étaient d'ailleurs pas à la hauteur de son propre apprentissage. C'est pourquoi malgré les piques… Je n'arrivais même pas à le détester. Il avait beau être quelqu'un de parfois imbuvable, il possédait bien plus qu'un autre le mérite d'être un très bon travailleur. Ca… Je ne pouvais le lui reprocher.

Lorsque ma pause fut finit, je retournais à mon travail sous les aboiements du méchant petit-fils. La semaine continua lentement, les jours passaient et se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ici surtout avec ce paysage si désertique qui me glaçait d'effroi. On avait l'impression que le froid s'était installé pour toujours dans cette région et qu'il ne repartirait pas, aussi tenace que ce que je gardais en moi.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, la maladie empira. J'en étais venu à m'enfermer dans les cabines des toilettes pendant ce qui me semblait être des heures. Et puis un jour… Ce qui devait arriver, arriva :

« Oi Moyashi ! »

Kanda qui avait remarqué depuis quelques jours déjà que je me faufilais en douce pendant mes heures et cette fois-ci, il m'avait suivit. Il fut un peu surpris de me découvrir dans cet endroit, s'imaginant que je séchais mon travail pour des larcins moins nobles. Yu rentra silencieusement dans la pièce et s'adossa au mur de l'entré. Il resta un long moment les bras croisés, attendant que je sorte pour une explication. Les minutes défilèrent, chaque seconde à patienter dehors rendait le brun de plus en plus empressé et surtout plus inquiet. Finalement il s'avança vers la cabine que j'occupais et, frappa.

Je sursautais, j'étais assis au sol la tête entre mes jambes. Mon visage crispé par la souffrance que je ressentais en bas de mes reins. Je respirais un bon coup et prit une voix qui se voulait « normale ».

« Je suis occupé là, tu ne peux pas en prendre une autre ? A moins que même ça je ne peux pas le faire pendant mes heures ?  
-Ca fait une plombe que tu es dedans ! Tu fumes ou quoi ?  
-Non »

Kanda avait posé la question mais ne doutait pas de la réponse, il connaissait l'odeur du tabac et il n'y en avait aucune dans l'air qu'il inspirait. Voyant que je ne voulais pas discuter, il refrappa à la porte et cette fois-ci plus énervé.

« Ouvre ! Ordonna-t-il  
- Mais laisse-moi bon sang ! » Répliquai-je furieux.

Alors que j'étais plié en deux de douleurs et contenait les plaintes qui en découlaient, le tortionnaire partit dans la cabine situé à sa droite et monta sur les toilettes. Il passa ensuite la tête par-dessus le mur pour voir ce que je fabriquais. Kanda me vit alors assit sur le sol, recroqueviller sur moi-même au possible.

« Bordel qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Rien… Dis-je difficilement. Fiche le camp ! Aboyais-je  
- Dis donc oh ! Comment tu me parles ! »

Je laissais échapper un gémissement malgré moi, la douleur était insupportable. Yu sembla l'entendre puisqu'il ajouta :

« Ouvre la porte !  
-Non !  
-Ouvre ou je passe par-dessus au risque de me rétamer sur ta petite tête de Moyashi »

Je tendis le bras difficilement et déverrouilla la serrure. Yu redescendit en sautant à pied joint sur le sol avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte pour éviter de me cogner.

« Tu as mal quelques part ? »

Il s'agenouilla en face de moi, son visage scrutant le mien que je cachais difficilement sous ma chevelure.

« Comme si t'en avais quelques chose à foutre… Sifflais-je toujours crispé.  
- T'es censé bosser pour moi plus tard, je ne veux pas d'un estropié dans ma troupe.  
- Alors tue moi de suite, ça risque de te faire gagner du temps. »

Je savais bien qu'il ne pensait pas du tout cette pique lorsqu'il me l'avait balancé mais l'entendre parler de moi comme un handicapé qui ralentissait le reste de la troupe… C'était d'une telle souffrance pour moi que je ne pouvais qu'y répondre.

Yu glissa sa main jusqu'à mon menton et le releva fortement pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux. Sa poigne était si ferme que toute ma volonté ne suffisait pas à garder mon visage baissé, je tombais finalement sur deux prunelles d'un gris sombre qui me fixaient intensément.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain l'explication ?  
- Va… Te faire… Foutre. Articulais-je difficilement.

- A mon avis, tu n'as pas idée de l'enfer que je peux te faire vivre pour me parler sur ce ton… Répondit Kanda en grinçant des dents.  
- Comme si ça pouvait être pire… »

Je le repoussais d'une main, surpris, le dos de Kanda partit en arrière pour se prendre de plein fouet le mur. Je me redressais du mieux que je pouvais et sortit. Je fis quelques pas, titubant en zigzag dans cette pièce qui semblait tourner autour de moi. Je levais mes mains vers les lavabos situé en face, ma vision ne distinguait qu'une rangée de lignes blanches dont les reliefs se perdaient dans les autres couleurs. Après quelques essais infructueux, mes doigts agrippèrent enfin le robinet que j'ouvris prestement. La tuyauterie grinça, indiquant le cheminement de l'eau qui vint jaillir dans un clapotement bien sonore. Je passais mes mains sous le liquide froid avant d'apporter le tout à mon visage. Il fallait que je me réveille, personne ne devait savoir…

J'entendis un grognement, apparemment Yu n'avait pas apprécié d'être repoussé de la sorte. La porte cogna contre le mur, le martèlement de ses pas claquant furieusement sur le sol. Je fus happé en arrière avant d'être retourné dans les secondes qui suivirent. Je pouvais sentir la poigne de Yu qui comprimait mes deux bras, comme si ma douleur n'était déjà pas assez insoutenable.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi Moyashi ! »

_**Moyashi**_, je détestais cette appellation. Où comment il me rappelait en permanence que j'étais chétif et avec une chevelure étrange. Je devrais être habitué pourtant, on se connaissait depuis que j'étais arrivé ici… Presque neuf ans maintenant. Par ailleurs sa hargne à me pourrir l'existence n'avait pas changé et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec les cachoteries que je gardais pour moi.

« C'est privé, ça ne te regarde pas !  
- Tout ce qui est sous ce chapiteau _**me**_ regarde !  
- Tu n'es pas encore le patron donc je ne te dois aucun respect. Et surtout pas en ce qui concerne ma vie privée. »

Je me sentis soulevé du sol, Kanda me porta jusqu'au mur où il s'était adossé auparavant. Ma tête heurta celui-ci, je gémissais… Quelle brute.

« Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Dit-il sur un ton menaçant.  
-Oh ça… Je l'ai bien compris. Lançais-je avec une pointe de cynisme dans la voix.  
- Je te demande pardon ? »

Je battais l'air de mes pieds, le plancher toujours à quelques centimètres en dessous d'eux. Il me remonta un peu, Yu avait des muscles fait en acier.

« Répète !  
- Achète toi un sonotone…  
- Fais gaffe moyashi, tu joues à un jeu dangereux ! »

Ses yeux qui m'observaient depuis de longues minutes se rapprochèrent de moi quand il avança son visage vers le mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle venir s'échouer sur mes joues. Sa respiration était saccadée tant la colère montait en lui, des éclairs semblaient jaillir de ses pupilles et me bombardaient tout le corps. Kanda n'était pas un tendre mais n'était pas pour autant un homme à se battre sans raison, il n'hésiterait pas à me coller son poing s'il jugeait cela nécessaire. Et cette excuse, étrangement tous les deux nous étions d'accord sur ce point : Il n'allait pas tarder à l'avoir.

« Je te le demande une dernière fois, pourquoi tu sèches tes heures ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches assis dans les chiottes ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?  
- Pauvre con. »

C'était sortit tout seul. Je savais pertinemment que j'allais m'en prendre une mais tant pis. Bizarrement l'avoir traité d'abruti m'avait soulagé un peu. Si seulement ça pouvait être les hormones… Au moins je saurai que tout allait « bien » et que ça passerait. Malheureusement ça allait s'accroître… Dire que le pire était à venir, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer ce qui pouvait être plus douloureux que ça. Peut-être qu'au lieu d'avoir des spasmes ce serait tout le temps ? Bon sang… Autant me tirer une balle directe.

Alors que je faisais une introspection sur moi-même, je n'avais pas sentis mes pieds retrouver le sol. Après tout pour me frapper, il lui fallait bien au moins un bras. Pourtant, quand je revenais de ce petit tête-à-tête avec mon propre esprit, Kanda ne me décocha aucun coup de poing. Pas même une gifle ou une menace supplémentaire. Il restait là immobile à me regarder, qu'attendait-il ?

« Quoi ?! Lâchais-je exaspéré.  
- Tu pleures. » Déclara-t-il tout simplement.

Je l'observais un moment sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il sous entendais, son regard pointait mon œil droit qu'il souligna par un subtil mouvement de tête. Je dirigeais mon bras vers ma joue, une larme venait de s'échouer sur celle-ci. Je regardais le doigt qui l'avait ramassé, le liquide brillait doucement sur ma peau avec la lumière qui se reflétait dessus. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, j'amenais de suite ma manche contre ma pommette et frottait frénétiquement. N'oubliant pas de faire ma paupière ainsi que, l'autre côté au cas où.

« Merde ! »

Je ne m'arrêtais plus de me frictionner au point que ma peau avec le frottement commençait à me brûler. Yu dut attraper mes bras pour m'empêcher de continuer.

« Lâche-moi ! Hurlais-je comme si ma vie en dépendait.  
- Mais ça ne va pas ?!

Il plaqua mes bras contre le mur, je tentais de me défaire en vain. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent et ce de plus en plus rapidement.

« Lâche-moi… Répétais-je dans un sanglot.  
- Ecoute Moyashi…  
-Je ne suis pas Moyashi ! Je m'appelle Allen ! ALLEN ! »

La douleur qui me barrait le bas du ventre faiblissait, pourtant mes jambes ne tinrent plus et fléchir à leur tour. Je tombais au sol tandis que Kanda, avait beau tirer sur ses bras pour m'obliger à me relever, finit par me laisser glisser tout en se mettant une seconde fois à genoux.

Ses mains relâchèrent mes poignets, ceux-ci tombèrent au sol. Mon corps s'épuisait à une allure folle en ce moment.

« On s'en fout, dis moi juste ce qui ne va pas.  
- Va-t-en.  
- Et te laisser dans cet état ? Mon grand-père me tuera si tu me claques entre les doigts.  
- Ah ah ah… Prépare un cercueil pour deux alors. Quoique non, oublie ! Vivre dans une boite en bois avec toi, ce serait ça le véritable enfer. »

Yu me claqua la tête, suffisamment pour un début de migraine.

« Je t'en prie, je suis quelqu'un d'adorable moi ! Feignais-t-il en étant en total désaccord avec moi.  
-Ouais quand tu l'ouvres pas. »

Il me frappa à nouveau sur le côté gauche du crane, énervé je lui en mis une : une belle rougeur s'attarda sur la joue du petit-fils qui ouvrit la bouche outré.

« Tu viens de m'en coller une là ?! Demanda-t-il comme si il avait rêvé le geste que je lui avais offert.  
- Ouais et bon sang, ce que tu la méritais ! »

Yu serra le poing, je fermais les yeux. Prêt à me faire cogner. Pourtant le coup n'arriva pas, je risquais d'ouvrir un œil : Son poing était toujours relevé mais quelque chose attira son attention, je m'empressais de regarder à mon tour :

Un belle tache rouge de la taille d'un ongle venait de faire son apparition sur mon pantalon, au niveau précis où…

« Bon sang c'est quoi ça ? » Dit Yu qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait lui-même.

Je plaquais mes jambes contre mon torse, cachant de mes mollets l'endroit qui me faisait mal depuis des semaines.

« C'est rien, oublie. Ordonnais-je.  
- Attend, c'est moi ou t'es en train de pisser le sang ?  
- Mais non, c'est rien ! Allez fous-moi la paix ! »

Sans tenir compte de mon opinion, le poing que Kanda voulait faire atterrir sur mon visage préféra se loger sur mes genoux avant de les plaquer au sol. De manière à allonger de nouveau mes jambes et observer un peu mieux cette étrange auréole vue quelques secondes plus tôt. Je tirais sur son bras, tentant de le faire lâcher et reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour baisser mon pantalon et, découvrir mon terrible secret. Yu resta là sans voix, je le repoussais avant de refermer mon bas et, de me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

C'était fichu. Tout était fichu.

« Allen tu es…  
Ne le dis pas ! » M'écriais-je entre deux gémissements.

Je me jetais sur lui, attrapant ses épaules que je serrais au point d'enfoncer mes ongles dans sa chair.

« Je te le jure, si tu en parles je te tue ! »

Le brun me regarda silencieusement, jugeant mes paroles d'un air grave. Il baissa les yeux quelques instants sur la tache avant de revenir vers mon visage. Finalement, il repoussa mes bras et se releva puis, m'attrapa le bras pour m'emmener ensuite dans la cabine la plus proche. Il me jeta alors dedans avant de lancer un :

« Reste là, je vais te chercher un pantalon moins moulant. »

Yu referma la porte sans d'autres mots et quitta la pièce. Je restais là un instant, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Même s'il n'était plus là pour l'entendre, je soupirais douloureusement :

« Merci »

Plaquant mes mains sur mon visage je réfrénai un terrible sanglot.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'incident. Kanda était revenu avec un de mes pantalons et me l'avait passé. Lorsque je sortis enfin de ma cabine, il avait disparut. Depuis il ne me parlait pratiquement plus, nos conversations de résumaient à quelques mots qui ne dépassaient pas le cadre professionnel. Il me donnait le planning, quelques informations sur les nouveaux et d'autres choses n'ayant guère d'importance. Jamais il ne me parlait de ce qu'il avait vu et cela même par sous-entendus.

Puis un jour, alors que j'étais allongé sur mon lit prêt à partir pour le monde des rêves, j'entendis toquer derrière moi et avant que je ne puisse dire « entrer », Yu passa le pas de la porte puis la referma.

Trop endormis pour lui faire la réflexion, je me relevais difficilement. Il était encore habillé et tenait un porte document dans sa main, il le jeta à plat sur le lit. Je me penchais sur le dossier, le regardant d'un œil curieux… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ? J'observais Yu à son tour, il ne cilla pas devant mon air interrogateur mais s'expliqua toutefois.

« C'est un dossier à remplir, demain t'a rendez-vous chez le médecin.  
- Je suis déjà allé chez le docteur. Répondis-je.  
- C'est pas une consultation, c'est une opération. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, une opération ? Le genre qui t'emmène sur un lit d'hôpital pour te faire charcuter ?

« C'est bien gentil, mais je n'ai pas l'argent pour. Fis-je tout en attrapant le dossier avant de lui tendre pour qu'il le reprenne.  
- J'avance, tu me rembourseras.  
- PARDON ? »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, devant moi se tenait l'impassible Kanda : le bourreau du cirque qui ne supportait aucune critique hormis celle sa propre personne, celui qu'on ne devait surtout pas croiser lors d'une pause même pour prendre son repas… Et il me proposait de me payer le médecin ? Je m'étais bel et bien endormi, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

« Quoi tu veux pas ?  
- Mais… Tu… En fait, je ne comprends pas ta raison. »

D'après l'expression que contenait le visage du brun, il se retenait de m'arracher le dossier des mains et de me le faire manger. J'avais oublié qu'il était susceptible.

« Je te l'ai dit : tu me rembourseras.  
-Comment ? Faudrait que je prenne un crédit sur toute une vie ! »

Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je vis Yu sourire. Rien à voir avec cet air chaleureux qui vous donne confiance, mais plutôt cette expression diabolique qui entoure votre homologue et vous fait dresser les cheveux sur votre tête. Tout comme les frissons d'angoisses qui vous parcourt l'échine et le reste du corps. Devant moi ce n'était pas un ange venu pour mon salut, mais bel et bien un démon qui me tentait pour mieux me précipiter dans son enfer… Et ce pour toute l'éternité.

« Ca tombe bien, pas mal de gens veulent nous renverser… Avec ça, toi et ton père vous nous serez fidèle.  
-Renverser ? Comment ça ? Demandais-je en ne voyant pas du tout ce qu'il sous-entendait par là.  
- T'occupes, ce sont des choses de grands. Coupa-t-il. Et donc ce sera une bonne manière d'assurer votre loyauté.  
-Je vois…»

Je comprenais mieux, rien à voir avec moi. En réalité je n'étais rien pour lui hormis une place de plus à ses côtés, un pion qu'on déplace et qui se fait manger pour gagner la partie. Il ne m'avait jamais considéré autrement, pas même une petite seconde. J'imaginais qu'il avait un peu de respect pour toutes ces années passées sous le même toit, cependant je me trompais lourdement.

Piqué au vif, je jetais le dossier à ses pieds.

« Plutôt crever ! »

Je me rallongeais de suite puis, me retournais face au mur. Le matelas sur lequel j'étais, plia sous un second poids. Surement Yu qui venait de s'asseoir derrière moi. Un bras passa devant moi, celui de droite.

« Dis plutôt que tu as peur de vivre »

Mon sang se glaça, je retins une furieuse envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler. Peur de vivre ? Moi ? C'était tout le contraire ! Je tentais de me retourner, prêt à lui décocher une nouvelle claque quand celui-ci m'arrêta subitement : il avait penché tout le haut de son corps et ne se retenait plus qu'avec ses bras. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et ses lèvres, étaient dangereusement proches des miennes. Mes yeux s'attardèrent longuement sur cette bouche à demi-entrouverte, malgré la vie dure que nous menions… Elle semblait plus douce encore que celle d'une femme de bonne famille dont son rouge à lèvre faisaient rosirent de nombreux hommes.

« Tu veux les goûter ? »

Je sursautais, mes iris retournèrent vers les siennes. Je pouvais voir ses pupilles se dilater.

« Pardon ?  
- Tu veux les goûter ? Répéta-t-il sérieusement.  
- Gou…Goûter quoi ?  
-Mes lèvres. »

Mon cœur tressaillit tandis que mes pommettes virèrent pourpres en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à mon esprit pour comprendre ce dont il parlait.

D'un bond, je reculais contre le mur tentant de m'encastrer dans celui-ci. J'étais de nouveau assit sur le lit et essayais de comprendre ce le brun venait de dire. Malgré la mine effarée que je prenais depuis quelques secondes face à cette étonnante proposition, Kanda ne cillait pas. Il ne paraissait pas du tout gêné par la question qu'il venait de me poser. Comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Je devais avoir mal entendu, oui, ça devait être ça.

« Alors ? »

Ou pas.

« Je savais pas que tu étais gay. »

Il m'observa une demi-seconde, un air surpris sur le visage puis, explosa de rire. Je venais de voir Kanda sourire et glousser dans la même journée, il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard pour jouer au loto. Je le regardais se cambrer un long moment en avant, il ne s'arrêtait plus… Mon dieu, je venais de « casser » Yu.

« Kanda ? »

Finalement les rires cessèrent. Le brun se redressa d'un coup, penchant sa tête sur le côté droit. Il prit un regard aguicheur, laissant ses belles dents blanches apparaitre.

On pouvait voir de par sa posture qu'il s'amusait, tant mieux s'il le prenait bien. Après tout, cette question était de l'ordre de la curiosité, je n'étais pas le genre à posséder des préjugés de ce type. Ce serait un comble avec la chevelure que je portais.

« T'as un soucis avec les homos moyashi ? Siffla-t-il.  
- Non, je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le sois. Vu que les filles passent leur temps à te déshabiller du regard.  
- Que veux-tu l'inaccessible est terriblement plus désirable !  
- Euh… Tes chevilles vont bien ? »

Le sourire de Yu s'effaça. Mauvaise pique, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Le petit-fils était vraiment soupe au lait ce soir… Les hormones peut-être ?

« T'aura pas ta gâterie si tu me parles sur ce ton.  
- PARDON ?! »

Je n'avais pas crié mais bel et bien hurlé cette phrase. Yu avait du se jeter sur moi pour venir plaquer sa main tout contre ma bouche et ainsi, étouffer du mieux qu'il pouvait le bruit qui était sortit de ma gorge.

« Ne beugle pas comme ça pauvre idiot ! »

Je lui répondis quelque chose d'intelligible. Une sorte de phrase qui exprimait ma façon de penser sur ses méthodes de drague : peu fameuse. Pour autant, Yu n'avait que faire de ma vision des choses et posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour m'ordonner le silence. J'obtempérais, Kanda sembla se tenir aux aguets, tendant l'oreille pour écouter si une tierce personne allait rentrer dans ma chambre. Finalement, au bout d'une longue minute il relâcha mes lèvres et se rassit correctement.

« Sainte nitouche. Lâcha-t-il à mon encontre.  
- Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Répliquais-je de ci-tôt.  
- A d'autres, tu as une tête de dominé.  
- QU… »

Cette fois-ci, Yu ne plaqua pas seulement sa main contre ma bouche mais tout son corps : Il s'élança sur moi avant de me faire tomber dos contre le matelas. Je tentais de le repousser, impossible. Il arrivait déjà à me soulever, alors me clouer au sol –au lit dans ce cas ci- n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant et… Il fallait l'admettre, le brun semblait très taquin ce soir.

« Mais tu vas arrêter d'hurler comme ça ? Tu veux qu'on nous entende ?  
-Hmmmpfff !  
- Tu veux vraiment qu'on nous surprenne tous les deux dans ta chambre et sur ce lit ? »

Je ne répondis pas, la vision de nous deux en ce moment découvert par une tierce personne… M'avait totalement refroidi et donc, calmé. Je hochais négativement de la tête.

« Si tu recommences, je t'étrangle. Là tu gémiras pour quelque chose. »

Kanda libéra pour la seconde fois ma bouche, je me mis à tousser tout en crachant difficilement :

« Tant que ce n'est pas d'autres formes de gémissements… »

Yu, qui était resté au dessus de moi réitéra le sourire que je venais de lui découvrir. Je me sentais de moins en moins rassuré là. Il appuya sa main contre le matelas à quelques centimètres de ma hanche gauche, son bras passa alors au dessus de moi et m'empêchait de m'enfuir. Non, je n'étais pas du tout rassuré par ce rapprochement si soudain.

« Allons, je sais que tu voudrais vivre notre amour au grand jour mais quand même… Faut être raisonnable. Susurra-t-il.  
- Tu m'inquiètes…  
-Plait-il ?  
- On se connait depuis l'enfance, tu ne prends même pas la peine de retenir mon prénom et tu m'as toujours regardé comme un déchet. J'ai du mal à croire que tu es soudainement compris l'importance de l'amitié et de l'entraide entre coéquipier… Ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas du tout logique.  
- Tout n'est pas forcément logique dans ce monde.  
- Toi si, tu as toujours besoin d'une raison. »

Le brun, plutôt que de répondre de suite, préféra se pencher en avant. Il avança tout doucement vers mes lèvres tout en passant lentement sa langue sur les siennes. Je le regardais faire, stupéfié. J'avais beau demander à mon corps de le repousser, de le rejeter d'un geste et de prendre la poudre d'escampette… Celui-ci était hors de contrôle et seuls mes yeux étaient encore réactifs : ils bougeaient rapidement pour visualiser toute la scène. Bon sang il allait vraiment m'embrasser ! Et si je criais ? Impossible ma gorge était nouée elle aussi. Sans compter que… Comme il l'avait précisé auparavant, expliquer pourquoi Yu était au dessus de moi à happer mes lèvres n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Dire que c'était mon premier baiser, NON ! Je ne voulais pas que ce soit cet abruti de queue de cheval qui en soit le détenteur !

Les yeux du brun ne cessaient de me fixer, je me sentais comme aspirer par ces prunelles envoutantes. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de garder du mieux que je pouvais une teinte normale. Peine perdue, mes joues me brulaient au point de me faire cuir intérieurement.

Je sentis son souffle glisser sur ma bouche, il devait vraiment être près. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement, je me demandais comment Yu faisait pour ne pas l'entendre de là où il était tellement il tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Mon corps bouillonnait entièrement et s'il me touchait… Il se brûlerait surement. Après de longues secondes à attendre le baiser fatale, je dus me rendre compte à l'évidence qu'il ne faisait que me soupirer doucement au visage. J'ouvris les yeux timidement avant de trouver en face de moi ce brun qui ne se décollait toujours pas. Je pouvais voir tous les détails de sa peau : Cette bouche rose particulièrement avide, ces iris qui pouvaient te transpercer d'un simple regard… D'ailleurs la forme de ses yeux étaient un peu plus étirée que la moyenne puisque la mère de Kanda était une asiatique. Une très jolie femme d'ailleurs, Kanda avait hérité ses traits si gracieux.

Lorsque le brun décida enfin de bouger, je retins mon souffle. Ses lèvres frôlèrent légèrement les miennes avant de s'échouer contre mon oreille. C'est alors qu'il murmura :

« Même si je te donnais la raison, tu ne me croirais pas. »

Une raison ? Il en avait une pour tout ce cirque qu'il me faisait ? J'étais curieux de la connaitre. Je ne voyais pas du tout ce que cela pouvait être, après tout… Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions « amis ». Même si, j'avais essayé il y a quelques années.

_Flash back_

Je me souviens de ma première rencontre avec lui, c'était en hiver. Quelques jours après que mon père, Mana m'ait ramené chez lui : c'est-à-dire au cirque. A cette époque mon père était marié mais, une maladie avait écourté rapidement la vie de sa femme… Je n'avais connue ma « mère » que durant deux ans, cela ne m'avait pas empêché de l'aimer de tout mon cœur. Mon père s'en était difficilement remis, la maladie cela vous ronge au plus profond de votre être. Sa plus grande peur était de nous enterrer tous, à cette pensée mon cœur se serra.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à cette époque tout allait bien. Malgré le passé difficile que j'avais eu avec mes parents biologiques, la vie avec Mana était pleine de promesse. Le directeur m'accueillit gentiment, proposant à mon père de prendre le temps nécessaire pour m'habituer au lieu. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque sa grosse voix me rappelait les orages qui grondent au loin. Il me paraissait si grand et si fort, une montagne comparée au petit être que j'étais. C'est fou comme l'œil d'un enfant voit en démesure.

Après avoir prit congé, il m'emmena donc faire le tour. Me présentant les cuisines, les cages des animaux où je ne devais surtout pas aller… La visite dura deux-trois bonnes heures, il me fit rencontrer une bonne partie des membres de la compagnie. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé de me présenter à tous, il me proposa :

« Cela te dit de voir les autres enfants ?  
- Il… Il y en a d'autres ? »

Sur ces mots un peu hésitants, Mana m'avait ébouriffé les cheveux. Mes yeux s'étaient alors attardés sur mes pieds tandis que je rougissais doucement de bonheur. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était affectueux avec moi, j'en avais pas du tout l'habitude. Pourtant, mon cœur gonflé de félicité ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que cela en soi toujours ainsi.

« Viens, je vais te les présenter. »

Je le suivais donc, toujours avec cette timidité maladive qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre. Une fois arrivé, je découvris avec surprise plus d'enfants que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Evidemment, les gens du cirque étaient des personnes avec un style de vie différent pour la plupart des gens cependant, de nombreuses envies restent les mêmes : se marier, avoir des enfants… Il n'y avait donc rien d'étrange à voir leurs bambins grandir et vivre parmi eux. Le contraire aurait été beaucoup plus étonnant.

Il y en avait de tous les âges, les plus jeunes jouaient innocemment tandis que les ainés eux, préféraient suivre la voix de leur parent et s'entrainaient. Ils étaient une petite vingtaine. Mana posa sa main contre mon dos, je tournais la tête vers lui et le regardais :

« Vas y. » Me dit-il doucement.

Je hochais la tête pour dire non, j'étais incapable de rentrer ainsi et de m'incruster.

« N'ai pas peur. »

Mana me fit un doux sourire, je lui répondis en l'imitant.

« Mana ! »

Mon père releva la tête, non loin devant lui se tenait un petit garçon qui devait être de deux ou trois ans mon ainé. Ses cheveux, noir comme l'ébène lui arrivait presque sur les épaules. Il portait un pull large sur les côtés et un peu trop grand pour lui. Les manches retombaient sur ses doigts, ne faisant apparaitre que le bout de ses ongles. Il n'avait pour bas qu'un bermuda couleur jean avec un trou sur le genou gauche. Ses pieds étaient emmitouflés dans de petites baskets blanches quelques peut tachées. Le garçon s'avança promptement vers lui.

« Bonjour Yu, tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
- Moi ça va, mais père c'est encore fait disputer par grand-père.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Ouais, il était encore en train de fumer du shit dans les wc. » Déclara Yu qui ne paraissait pas le moindre du monde choqué.

Mana soupira, plaquant une main contre son visage… Signe d'une exaspération non dissimulé.

«Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu connais ce mot… Mais évite de le dire devant les enfants c'est d'accord? »

« Yu » me dévisagea, comprenant que l'enfant en question était surement moi.

« Bah il finira bien par le voir, ça sert à rien de le cacher. Répondit l'ainé d'un ton un peu insolent.  
- Je sais mais si tu pouvais éviter, je t'en serais vraiment gré.  
- Hum ok, c'est lui alors ? Demanda-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.  
-Oui, Yu je te présente Allen. Il m'attrapa les épaules et me poussa doucement en avant. Allen voici Yu. C'est le petit-fils du grand patron.  
-En…Enchanté. Fis-je en courbant doucement ma tête.  
-'Lut. » Lâcha-t-il sans d'autre cérémonie.

Mana demanda à Yu de me présenter aux autres le temps qu'ils reviennent. Il accepta un peu à contre cœur mais avec respect. Il me fit alors signe de le suivre, j'acquiesçais et le suivais. Alors qu'on marchait vers les autres enfants, il m'averti :

« Je te préviens, Mana c'est quelqu'un de bien. T'as pas intérêt à faire le con, il en a chié avec sa femme pour t'avoir. »

J'acquiesçais sans d'autres mots, ma timidité prenant le dessus sur le reste.

Outre le vocabulaire du garçon plutôt… Différent depuis le départ de mon père adoptif et qui me surpris un peu, la première impression que m'avait fait Kanda n'était pas mauvaise. Il était honnête, loyal et semblait apprécier ce père qui dorénavant était le mien. Par ailleurs, je devais admettre que j'admirais un peu les personnes avec cette force de caractère, pouvoir dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas… Il fallait avoir une énorme confiance en soi et en ses capacités, ou alors être totalement malpoli. Peut-être qu'il était un peu des deux.

« Dis quelque chose au lieu de faire la godiche tu veux !  
-Désolé pour tout à l'heure…  
- Hein ? Pour le shit ? »

Il s'arrêta une seconde, se rappelant les mots de Mana. Il se ravisa.

« Oublie, c'est pas important.  
- Vu les dégâts que ça fait… Si un peu non ? Ou peut-être que tous les parents sont comme ça. » Dis-je en me parlant plus à moi-même.

Yu se retourna vers moi, avant de me regarder interloqué. Il ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Tu peux me la refaire ? D'où tu sais ce c'est toi ?  
- Mes parents en prenaient, enfin pas souvent il préférait de la coque. Ils se sont fait arrêter et j'ai atterrit ici.  
- Ah. »

Mon ainé resta pensif quelques secondes avant de finalement ajouter :

« Mana n'es pas comme ça, il est un peu lourd question blague mais c'est pas un toxico. Pour ma part je vis avec mon grand-père, ça fait longtemps qu'il a prit ma garde. »

Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches, m'expliquant tout cela avec une facilité déconcertante. Yu semblait comprendre le monde des adultes bien mieux que moi, bien mieux que certains –pourtant majeurs. Le garçon me fit un sourire, le seul que je vis durant toute mon enfance.

« Je suis content de voir que t'es pas un bouseux de fils de riche, je t'aurai claqué dès le premier jour sinon ! »

Sans attendre de réponse il pivota avant de rejoindre les autres. Frappé ? Comment ça ?

_Fin du flash back_

« Essaye tout de même. Proposais-je.  
- Tu seras capable de vivre avec cette vérité? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
- Arrête de faire le ténébreux, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis un mec.  
-Oui tu as raison pardon… »

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, Yu Kanda venait de s'excuser ?

« J'avais oublié que tu étais un garçon. » Termina-t-il faire de sa blague.

Je soupirais, soulagé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais heureux d'avoir reçu une de ses piques. Mon cerveau n'aurait pas supporté plus de changement dans le comportement de mon futur patron.

« Ha ha ha. Très drôle. J'ai ce qu'il faut là où il faut je te signale.  
- Vraiment ? J'ai pas du bien voir alors, ce n'est pas faute de partager de temps en temps la salle des douches…  
- N'en dit pas plus, où je vais croire que tu me mates.  
-On a des complexes moyashi ? Me nargua-t-il fier de lui.  
- Tout le monde n'aime pas montrer sa carrure en se badigeonnant de crème autobronzant en pleine hiver.  
- Soit tu es de mauvaise foi, soit c'est toi qui m'épies… Une idée de la vérité ?

Il souffla à l'intérieur de mon oreille, je fronçais les sourcils tout en essayant de ne pas remonter les épaules alors que je frémissais. Yu se redressa, faisant réapparaitre son visage au dessus de moi, il avait prit un air diabolique… Oui il s'amusait bien. Je lui jetais un regard noir, le genre qui lui indiquait qu'un mot de plus… Et je lui agripperais de suite la gorge pour l'étrangler. Cela ne sembla pas l'arrêter puisqu'il ajouta :

« Peut-être qu'il faut que je vérifie ? »

Kanda passa un genou entre mes jambes, frôlant doucement ma jambe gauche de bas en haut.

« Juste au cas où… »

Il passa un petit coup de langue sur ses lèvres, histoire de rajouter une couche.

« C'est toi qui va finir eunuque si tu oses… Le menaçais-je.  
- Ouuuh c'est qu'il mordrait le moyashi ? »

Le « Moyashi » émit un grognement avant de relever la jambe droite. Yu se plia sous la douleur, jurant fortement. Ce fut à mon tour de lui faire un immense sourire :

« Ne crie pas ou les autres vont t'entendre, tu n'aimerais pas qu'ils nous voient ainsi ? Dans cet état… N'est-ce pas ? Dis-je avec, comme un air de déjà vu.  
- Connard… »

Avant que je ne puisse bouger ou même rétorquer quoique ce soit, il s'assit sur mon bassin en attrapant mes poignets par la même occasion. Je le sentais mal vraiment mal là, je n'avais pas du tout envie de faire quoique ce soit avec ce type. Futur patron ou pas.

« Tu m'as pris pour ta secrétaire ou quoi ? Dégage ! Ordonnais-je.  
- Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu as plus de répondant maintenant, t'étais un vrai soumis avant…  
- Faut dire qu'avec toi comme bourreau, il a bien fallu que j'apprenne vite ! Sifflais-je.  
- Tu devrais donc me remercier… »

Yu glissa mes poignets dans une seule main, laissant celle libre vagabonder sous mon haut de pyjama. Je me cambrais sous cette sensation, c'était du harcèlement sexuel là ! Je tentais de me tourner, impossible avec ce poids sur les hanches. Je ne voyais pas d'ouverture possible, j'étais bel et bien pris au piège avec un futur-patron gay sadique qui me lorgnait comme une pâtisserie du meilleur ouvrier de France (où autre pays francophone, je ne suis absolument pas raciste). Finalement il sortit sa main de sous mon haut de pyjama, je soupirais intérieurement. Le métis se recula un peu, prenant cette fois-ci appui sur mes cuisses. Sa main glissa dangereusement vers le bas, caressant le tissu avant d'arriver…

« AH NON ! »

Je gigotais dans tous les sens, expliquant à travers mon corps ce qu'avais exprimé plus tôt les deux mots criés.

« Pas là ! Suppliais-je en tentant en vain de croiser les jambes.  
- Chuuut, détend toi.  
- Non ! Enlève ta main sur le champ ! »

Avec son habituel caractère, Kanda préféra nettement plus tirer le tissu pour découvrir mon entre-jambe. Je tournais la tête gêné.

« Non… Non… Non… Répétais-je inlassablement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y touche, qu'il réveille cette satanée douleur. Mais surtout, la peur qu'il voit l'état dans lequel j'étais. Plus encore que mes cheveux, c'était cette chose dont j'avais le plus honte.  
- Je veux juste regarder.  
-Et bien moi je ne veux pas ! Clamais-je.  
- Promis, je ne me moque pas. »

Doucement il toucha le bout de chair, je fronçais les sourcils comme pour prévenir les souffrances avenirs. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien : Yu passa doucement ses doigts dessus, palpant sans force l'anatomie tout entière. Au bout d'une minute et ne voyant aucune douleur venir, je relevais la tête et regardais ce qu'il fabriquait : Il semblait regardait l'état dans lequel elle était, son visage avait prit un air sérieux et totalement attentif à ce qu'il faisait.

« Kanda ? L'appelais-je hésitant.  
- Hum ?  
- Dans ton éducation, est-ce que ton grand-père à oublié la partie éducation sexuelle ?  
-Non pourquoi ?  
- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire quand je te demande d'arrêter ?  
- Que tu as peur que je te casse ? T'inquiète ma pousse, je ne te déflorerais pas ce soir, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Je déconnais, t'es pas mon genre. »

Je virais cramoisis à l'affut de cette réponse. Bon OUI je n'étais pas gay, OUI j'étais heureux de l'entendre dire qu'il ne me… Mais bon il n'était pas non plus obligé de me dire que j'étais pas à son goût limite moche comme un pou, non ?!

« Charmant… Sifflais-je d'un ton aussi froid que cette saleté de neige dehors.  
- Toujours, tu ne savais pas ? Charmant c'est mon deuxième prénom.  
- J'ai toujours cru que c'était grincheux moi.  
-Fais gaffe moyashi, je te rappelle que j'ai ta vie au creux de ma main… »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Yu tapota gentiment de son pouce sur mon urètre. Génial, je me sentais ras-sur-ré ! Nous restâmes encore quelques instants ainsi puis enfin il me relâcha, laissant une partie de mon bas à l'air avant d'amener tout doucement son visage vers mon oreille gauche. Le fait qu'il se pencha ainsi vers moi me permit de sentir la chaleur de son corps tout contre moi, j'avais envie de m'enfoncer dans le matelas pour nous redonner une distance respectable. Je sentis un picotement au niveau de mon lobe, Yu était en train de me mordre subtilement de ses dents.

« Je croyais que je n'étais pas ton genre ? » Demandais-je en serrant la mâchoire.

Les sensations de mordillements s'arrêtèrent.

« Peut-être bien que je suis en manque ? » Glissa-t-il sournoisement.

La main qui m'avait frictionné le membre réapparut sur ma hanche droite, ses doigts vinrent s'amuser à jouer du piano sur mes côtes quelques petits instants. Chatouilleux, je me pliais, c'était sans compter le corps de Yu toujours niché au dessus de moi : je sursautais d'un coup et venais me rapprocher de lui.

« Toi aussi apparemment…  
- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! »

Sur ses mots, Yu arrêta de me titiller les côtes et, se redressa. Il planta ses yeux longuement dans les miens, son regard était devenu froid voir même méprisant. Kanda resta ainsi un interminable moment, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête toutefois, il dut être touché d'une manière ou d'une autre par ma dernière phrase puisqu'ensuite il délaissa mes poignets et sortit du lit. Le futur patron se pencha en avant et attrapa le dossier toujours au sol, il le saisit et le posa sur le meuble le plus proche : le haut de l'armoire où se trouvait mes vêtements. Sans me jeter un regard il ouvrit ensuite la porte et une fois presque sortit il conclût par :

« Remplit le et va le voir, j'ai déjà payé. Si tu n'y vas pas, je balance tout. »

Il claqua la porte d'un bruit sec, pas assez pour réveiller les autres mais suffisamment pour comprendre l'irritabilité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Je remontais mon pantalon rapidement et m'enveloppais dans mes couvertures après avoir éteint la lumière espérons que de nouveaux parasites ne viennent pas chercher chaleur et réconfort dans mon lit ce soir… Ni d'autres jours d'ailleurs.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la visite nocturne que j'avais reçue. J'étais allé le lendemain chez ce docteur que Kanda m'avait « gentiment proposé ». Je devais y rester la semaine et Yu m'avait dit avoir trouvé une excellente fausse-raison de mon absence. Bizarrement, même après avoir passé des heures à lui demander comment il s'y était prit, il ne voulu pas me dire cette fameuse « idée » qu'il avait trouvé. Je sentais qu'en rentrant, ça allait mal finir pour moi…

« Tu y vas et tu fais ce qu'on te dis, point. Sinon…  
- Sinon tu diras tout blablabla… Répétai-je d'une voix aigue pour lui faire comprendre que son radotage me tapait sur les nerfs. Même en m'aidant il était agaçant.  
- Je passerais te voir plus tard.  
-Quand ? »

Yu me lâcha un sourire, j'avais envie de prendre le premier rouleau de double face et lui envelopper le visage dedans.

« Patience mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas…  
- Arrête, tu me fatigues. »

J'y étais donc allé, la boule au ventre et ne sachant pas ce qui allait m'arriver. La journée fut longue et pénible, et après beaucoup de longues discussions pour m'énumérer les problèmes que j'encourais, je partis pour l'opération. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. Habillé d'un vêtement si court où j'étais nu en dessous, je remontais les draps pudiquement. La salle était simple : un lit au milieu de la pièce des fenêtres à ma droite où des rideaux vert d'eau en forme d'accordéon minimisaient la lumière du soleil. En face une télé, posée sur une petite étagère mise en hauteur. A ma gauche une table en forme de plateau pour pouvoir manger sur le matelas avec derrière un fauteuil de la même couleur que les rideaux. Il y avait aussi deux portes : La première devait être celle qui menait dehors, quand à l'autre plus dans le fond de la salle devait être la salle de bain.

J'entendis des bruits dans le couloir, je me rallongeais tout en me tournant du côté de la vitre et fermais les yeux. On frappa à la porte, je ne répondis pas. La personne rentra tout de même et ferma doucement

« Moyashi ? »

Je feignais l'endormi, les pas se rapprochèrent. Mon cœur commença à battre rapidement mais je tentais de garder un air serein. J'entendis un drôle de bruit familier, une sorte de mélange combinant bruit de clé et autre… Surement celui d'un sac qu'on posait sur le siège collé au mur. Kanda, car ça ne pouvait être que lui vu le pseudonyme employé, sembla -d'après le son de ses pas- faire le tour. Il parut s'arrêter en face de moi, je tentais du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas me faire griller de suite. Pas envie de me retrouver dès le réveil avec lui, bien que je lui étais entièrement reconnaissant.

« Allen ? »

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine, il venait de m'appeler par mon prénom là ? Pas de moyashi, pas de Walker mais bel et bien « Allen » non ? Ou peut-être que c'était une feinte, une manière de me faire réagir pour vérifier si effectivement je dormais. Sceptique, je préférais ne rien répondre. Quelque chose frôla mes cheveux, je réfrénais un sursaut qui m'aurait fait bondir d'au moins un mètre. Kanda commença à me caresser, je frôlais la crise cardiaque. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement vers ma joue gauche, il la cajola tendrement du pouce. Je devais rêver, Kanda tendre était déjà difficile à imaginer mais de là à réellement le faire et _**pour**_ moi ? Et pourtant, cette chaleur si douce que je pouvais sentir sur ma pommette était bien concrète... Même sans le voir de mes propres yeux, cette sensation était bien trop vraie pour n'être qu'une chimère.

« Pourquoi… Commença-t-il. Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur toi hein ? »

Je restais pétrifié, oh non… Maintenant il croyait que je dormais et allait me déballer des trucs que je ne devrais pas savoir. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour faire semblant de se réveiller ? Ou se tourner pour couper court à ce qu'il allait dire ? Certes d'un côté je crevais d'envie de connaitre le fond de sa pensée me concernant, cependant… Le découvrir de cette manière c'était… Traitre. Je me voyais vraiment mal rester ainsi à l'écouter parler et prétexter dormir. Imiter quelqu'un qui dors pour éviter une dispute oui mais…

« Baka moyashi… Elle est bien belle la justice en ce monde. Comme si on crevait pas déjà suffisamment.»

Yu attrapa une de mes mèches et la cala contre mon oreille. Si je n'avais pas reconnu sa voix et ce surnom qu'il m'avait octroyé, j'aurai juré avoir en face de moi une autre personne.

Je retins un soupir, comment allais-je me débrouiller à présent?

« Réveille-toi »

Hum… Non. Pas trop envie. Il ne pouvait pas revenir plus tard ? Du genre… En fin de semaine quand je sortirais ? Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il vienne me tenir la main, c'était l'argent qui me manquait et non le cerveau. Je pouvais me débrouiller pour tout le reste, enfin… Le fait qu'il vienne me voir était tout de même réconfortant. Cela me réchauffait le cœur de voir que sous ses airs de chien de garde, il s'inquiétait un peu de ma santé. D'ailleurs j'imaginais déjà les milles et une excuses qu'il me sortirait pour expliquer sa présence :

« Je vérifie que tu ne fuis pas avec tes dettes. » « Bah t'es pas mort finalement ? Merde alors ! Moi qui pensais vraiment que tu allais y passer… J'étais venu exprès voir ton cadavre de moyashi ! Les OGM comme toi il faut les abattre très tôt où alors il parasite le reste de la plantation tu sais… » « Maintenant tu vas bosser pour moi tout le reste de ta vie ! » « Génial, tu vas crever sous les intérêts à présent ! » « Hey on est tous les deux maintenant, non ? Super, je vais pouvoir profiter de toi !... Un remboursement en nature ne te dérange pas j'espère ?... »

A cette idée ma gorge se serra et une envie de déglutir me prit, chose que je pus retenir pour cause d'automatisme. Heureusement –pour une fois que la chance était de mon côté- Yu ne le remarqua pas, je restais donc immobile en espérant qu'il finisse par se lasser.

Alors que le temps me semblait interminable, une autre personne frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. J'entendis alors un frottement dans l'air et des pas contourner mon lit pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Alors ? » Demanda Yu.

Ils étaient derrière moi, je retenais une envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de me tourner.

« L'opération c'est bien passé, cependant il va vous falloir vous armer de patience. Comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt à votre ami ici présent, cela ne guérit pas en un jour malheureusement. Il faudra donc repasser un examen pour voir si tout se déroule convenablement.  
-Je comprends, merci pour tout.  
-Je vous en prie, il devrait encore dormir une petite heure. Vous devriez descendre prendre un café.  
-Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais rentrer et le laisser se reposer.  
-Très bien. »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, je rouvris les yeux dès que la porte claqua. Je me redressais d'un coup, cheveux emmêlés et avec une marque sur le visage qui me démangeait. Sans plus attendre je tirais mes draps et sortais du lit, courant jusqu'au mur avant de plaquer mon oreille droite sur celui-ci. Retenant mon souffle, je tentais de discerner une suite dans leur conversation.

J'entendis leur voix derrière mais les mots m'échappaient, au bout d'une petite minute elles se turent, je m'allongeais contre le mur avant de glisser dessus. Ma main s'attarda sur la mèche qu'il avait touché et redessina son contour. J'étais totalement perdu. Ne comprenant plus ses motivations si tant est que je les ai comprises un jour… Est-ce que Yu s'inquiétait véritablement pour moi ? On ne caresse pas ainsi n'importe qui… Du moins pas dans l'éducation que Mana m'avait donné et Kanda était encore moins tactile que moi. Vous me direz, depuis quelques semaines il m'avait prouvé le contraire avec ses mains baladeuses.

De deux doigts, le pouce et l'index, je soulevais ma chemise pour regarder le 'travail' fait par les médecins. Je grimaçais : ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Je savais que ça allait dégonfler, on m'avait donné des photos avec l'avant et l'après cependant le voir était une tout autre chose. Apparemment les médicaments supprimaient la douleur, je me sentais un peu plus rassuré. Je reposais délicatement le vêtement avant d'adosser ma tête contre le mur. Je fermais les yeux, une larme coula sur ma joue gauche.

« Fais chier… »

La semaine passa, Yu avait laissé sur le fauteuil une valise pleine d'affaire. L'idée de le voir fouiller ma penderie ne m'avait guère enchanté –je pensais notamment au tiroir où se trouvait mes caleçons- mais je devais tout de même remercier son geste. Il ne revint que le dernier jour pour m'attendre à la sortie. Je le retrouvais dehors, à l'extérieur de sa voiture. Kanda était assis contre la vitre de son côté, une clope à la bouche. Il tira une bouffé avant de rejeter l'air inspiré d'un seul souffle, le vent faisait voler allègrement la fumé s'échappant du bout de sa cigarette. Le métis regardait fixement la neige à ses pieds, ses chaussures en étaient recouvertes. Ses jambes croisées le maintenaient dans cette masse nuageuse. Affublé d'une veste en faux cuir ouverte jusqu'en bas, on pouvait voir un sous-pull blanc qui retombait sur le haut de son jean. J'eus froid pour lui, néanmoins je savais qu'il n'était pas du tout le genre frileux. Tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour éborgner les gens avec si peu de couche de vêtement. Le véhicule était une Peugeot 508 sw de couleur brun guarenja, et sa propreté était à en faire pâlir tous les services de nettoyage. Même en hiver, je me demandais comment il faisait avec toute cette glace qui devait s'accumuler.

Je m'avançais vers lui timidement, courir jusqu'à lui pour lui dire mille merci n'était pas vraiment une mince affaire. Lorsqu'il me vit, il prit une dernière longue bouffé et jeta sa cigarette au sol, passant son pied dessus pour l'écraser. Et la sauvegarde de la planète dans tout ça ?

« Kanda… Commençais-je.  
- Monte, on a de la route. Me coupa-t-il avant de se retourner immédiatement vers la portière et de l'ouvrir.  
-Très…Bien.»

Il rentra à l'intérieur, et la referma aussitôt. Je fis rapidement le tour de la voiture en passant par l'avant. Evitant de tomber pour ne pas détériorer 'la prunelle de ses yeux' qui devait surement coûter plus cher que ma propre vie. J'ouvris le côté passager et m'installais sur le siège avant de refermer la porte. Lorsque j'enclenchai la ceinture de sécurité, Yu démarra et passa la première. Le voyage se passa sous la clé d'un silence de plomb, je n'osais dire ce que j'avais entendu plus tôt et lui demander des explications. Même si, cela me brulait les lèvres de la lui poser, je me tus et regardais par la fenêtre. Je découvrais un paysage blanc qui défilait devant mes yeux. De veilles maisons normandes s'alignaient les unes aux autres, on pouvait les reconnaitre par ces singularité reconnaissable aux yeux de tous : Leur toit recouverte de chaume (un assemblage de paille, de blé, de seigle ou encore de tiges de roseaux…) sont très étroit pour accentuer l'étanchéité. L'intérieur de la toiture et les murs étaient fait à partir d'un assemblage de poutre de bois de chêne qu'on appelait « colombage » ou aussi « pan de bois ». Ces sablières étaient consolidées par des torchis, un béton naturel fait de mélange de paille, d'argile et d'eau. Pour protéger la façade, on l'enduisait d'un produit qui donnait cette couleur blanchâtre et soulignait la noirceur du bois.

Ces maisons étaient pour moi la demeure typique de ce type de lieux. Le revêtement caché par la neige donnait une ambiance cosy et les cheminées qui fumaient les une à côté des autres renforçaient cette idée de chaleur. Ces petites demeures s'éloignèrent, l'hôpital dans lequel j'étais n'était pas celui près de chez nous ce qui, nous faisaient une bonne quarantaine de minutes à rester assis dans cette voiture, côte à côte. Qui plus est Yu paraissait vouloir prendre les petites rues, il allait rallonger encore plus ce voyage qui me semblait déjà interminable.

Nous quittions la ville quelques minutes plus tard, et elle apparaissait au loin à notre droite. Kanda avait grimpé une petite colline ce qui nous permettait de surplomber toute la vallée, le village semblait bien silencieux avec toute cette surface blanche, comme endormis. On se serait crut dans un de ces paysages de carte postale : un monde féérique, presque irréel par cette pureté qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Nous passâmes dans une forêt, la route verglacé obligea mon ainé à freiné un peu. J'observais d'un œil distrait les arbres tout en remontant mes manches sur mes mains et frottait mes bras. Il ne faisait pas chaud dans la voiture, passer dans les bois fit encore descendre la température de quelques degrés.

J'entendis Yu pester puis d'une main mettre le chauffage à fond, de l'air froid sortit avant de devenir brûlant en quelques secondes. J'avais sursauté en voyant le bras de Kanda se jeter devant pour ouvrir l'ouverture d'air mais était encore plus effaré en regardant la température changer brusquement pour venir réchauffer mes joues. D'un coup il s'écria :

« Ca t'arracherai la bouche de dire que tu as froid ?!  
- Hein ? »

Surpris, je tournais la tête vers lui : le brun semblait furieux. Il fronçait les sourcils encore plus que d'habitude et son coup de volant était enragé au possible.

« Je te paye pas le médecin pour que tu crèves d'autres choses abruti ! »

J'ouvris la bouche stupéfait, quelle mouche le piquait ?

« Dis donc oh ! M'écriais-je dans un même ton. Je t'ai jamais rien demandé je te signale ! Si tu n'es pas satisfait alors tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

Yu parut encore plus énervé, il arrêta la voiture en plein milieu de la route et pivota lui aussi vers moi.

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as promis de ne pas faire souffrir Mana !  
-Je ne me suis engagé dans rien du tout ! TU as décidé de cela tout seul, comme toujours d'ailleurs !  
- Moi j'agis de mon propre chef ?  
- Oui toujours ! »

Les doigts qui tenaient le frein à main lâchèrent celui-ci et attrapèrent mon écharpe, il tira dessus comme un forcené et me ramena à lui. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs mais je n'avais plus peur de lui à ce moment là, j'étais bien trop en colère moi aussi pour être apeuré par son courroux.

« C'est ainsi que tu remercies celui a qui tu dois la vie ?  
- Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je me mette à genoux ? Que je baise tes pieds ? Ou peut-être que tu veux que je te paye en liquide ? »

Son poing asséna un coup sur ma joue gauche, je percutais la porte de mon coté et me cognait le dos par-dessus le marché. Je l'observais de nouveau, il avait reculé un peu comme si, le coup était partit sans vraiment qu'il ait de satisfaction à l'avoir fait. Ni une ni deux je me jetais sur lui à mon tour, frappant du dos de mes phalanges son nez. Il jura, plaquant ses mains contre son visage. Au même moment, je frottais mes doigts endoloris.

« Connard, dit-il à mon encontre.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-J'aurai du te laisser… »

Le brun se tut, apparemment ce qu'il allait dire ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Il préféra se dérober et sortir du véhicule, je fis de même, déterminé à mettre les choses aux claires.

« Vas y dis le !  
- Ta gueule moyashi…  
-Non vraiment, termine : J'aurai du te laisser crever ! Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord, pourquoi ne pas l'avouer ?  
-C'est pas du tout à ça que je pensais.  
-Bah voyons ! »

Je refis le tour de la voiture, me plantant en face de lui. Il détourna le regard avant de sortir son paquet de cigarette.

« Dis le fond de ta pensé alors !  
-Non. Répondit-il tout simplement en sortant l'une d'elle et la mettant à la bouche.  
- Espèce de couard !  
- Trouillard moi ? Qui flippait pour une opération ? »

Yu alluma son briquet et le passa sous la feuille de papier, le feu avec l'inspiration embrasa le tabac.

« J'avais peur pour mon père, pas pour moi ! A la différence d'un certain Bakanda qui tourne autour du pot sur les raisons qui l'amène à aider quelqu'un qu'il fuit comme la peste !  
- Je ne te fuis pas…  
- Bah tiens, et moyashi par ci… Et moyashi par là… Ah non pas cette pousse de bambou…  
-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis effrayé par ta petite personne, je n'aime pas me trouver dans la même pièce que toi. » Avoua-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Je me retenais d'arracher cette cigarette qui pendait à sa bouche et de la jeter à terre, puis de l'écraser en imaginant que c'était lui.

« Alors pourquoi tu es venu dans ma chambre le jour de mon opération ?!  
- Plait-il ?  
-Ne fais pas ton incompris ! Je sais que tu étais là, j'ai tout entendu ! »

Ce que je vis à ce moment là était impossible à retranscrire correctement, Yu était là figé sur place, la bouche à moitié entrouverte. Il resta ainsi un long moment, ses yeux avaient une expression de surprise mêlée à de l'effroi. Le brun leva le bras, prêt à me mettre un second coup quand il se ravisa. Préférant plus tôt se pousser de la portière et rentrer à l'intérieur. Je fis de même, me dépêchant pour éviter qu'il ait la mauvaise idée de m'abandonner sur le bord de la route. Lorsque je voulu rouvrir la bouche il me coupa :

« Tais-toi.  
- Kan…  
-Si tu dis encore un mot, je ne pourrais pas répondre de ce que je ferais. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton, on sentait à cette voix qu'il touchait une limite… Limite dont on ne savait quelles répercutions elle aurait si elle venait à être franchise. J'obtempérais donc, jetant juste un œil au conducteur. Son visage ne contenait aucune colère, cependant il était devenu aussi froid que la glace dehors. Rien à voir avec les airs hautains ou impassible qu'il se donnait parfois, cette fois-ci il avait mit une véritable distance impossible à franchir sans son accord. Je restais donc silencieux, maudissant ma langue trop pendue. Yu redémarra la voiture et reprit la conduite, le reste du voyage ne fut accompagné que par le vrombissement du moteur et du chauffage qui tentait de réanimer une pièce geler en conversation.

Une fois arrivé, Kanda sortit en trombe sans me dire d'autres mots. Je l'observais partir ainsi la boule au ventre, je n'aimais pas me disputer même avec lui. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, Yu avait dit aux autres que nous étions parti remplir les formulaires pour notre prochaine ville, ils étaient surprit de son choix mais n'avaient pas posé plus de question. Heureusement qu'il était peu bavard et asocial, on lui demandait peu de compte.

Pourtant, même en sachant cela… J'étais devant sa porte. N'osant point frapper et me faire hurler dessus. Toutefois je n'avais pas l'intention de partir tant que je n'aurai pas crevé l'abcès, j'aurai mal dormis de toute manière : il fallait donc que me lance. Seulement voilà : Que dire ?_ Salut, Kanda… Oh faite tout à l'heure on s'est engueulé comme des chiffonniers, tu voudrais bien qu'on en termine une fois pour toute ? On se console sur l'oreiller ? Oh oui pourquoi pas !_ Non quel horreur. Finalement je me retournais, on verrait ça plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous devant ma piaule blanc-bec ? »

Ou pas, il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais juste devant moi. Enfin il était derrière depuis je ne sais combien de temps et maintenant… Il me reluquait de bas en haut.

« Je… Je voulais.  
-Tu, Tu quoi ?  
- Pour tout à l'heure. »

Yu me regarda d'un sale œil, de son bras il me poussa sur le côté avant d'ouvrir sa chambre. Il la referma aussi sec, ou plutôt essaya : j'avais bloqué celle-ci avec mon pied.

« Kanda ! M'écriais-je.  
-Dégage moyashi !  
-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué de quoi il en retourne !»

Je repoussais la porte et rentrais à l'intérieur, pas question de me laisser faire cette fois-ci.

« Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as payé cette opération, ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre à me caresser les cheveux et pourquoi chaque fois qu'on a une discussion à ce sujet tu t'enfuis ou tu changes de conversation !

- Je ne fuis pas. Réfuta-t-il.  
- Ben voyons ! »

Je claquais la porte derrière moi, avant de m'avancer vers lui. Il ne cilla pas, me scrutant d'un œil mi-surpris mi-curieux. Yu me regarda passer devant lui avant de m'assoir sur son lit, je croisais les jambes et les bras avant de fermer les yeux.

« Je t'écoute. Je fis une pause. Et je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas compris.  
- Tu crois me faire peur ? Ricana-t-il.  
- Non, mais t'emmerder oui. »

Je levais la tête et le dévisageais avec toute la détermination que je possédais, il se rendit compte que je ne plaisantais pas. Pour autant il n'en semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet. Le brun s'allongea sur le lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures qu'il avait posé au pied de la chaise qui accompagnait son bureau, et, sa veste qui se trouvait à présent sur le dossier.

« Comme tu voudras, quand t'en auras marre d'attendre ou que tu voudras dormir… T'auras qu'à prendre la porte, tu ne devrais pas te perdre vu qu'elle est en face de toi.  
-Je ne partirais pas. Affirmais-je.  
- Ok, passe une bonne nuit ! » Conclu-t-il avant de me tourner le dos.

Toujours assis sur le matelas, je jetais un œil sur lui : il était devenu pratiquement immobile, seul sa cage thoracique montait et descendait dans des expirations inaudibles.

« Kanda ? »

Pas de réponse, évidemment… C'était impossible de s'endormir aussi vite mais le feindre était toujours plus facile que de me parler.

« Tu ne te changes pas ?  
- Envie de me lorgner moyashi ? » Me taquina-t-il.

Je souris sans répondre, il avait parlé. Yu sembla se rendre compte de sa bêtise puisqu'il se retourna rouge de colère, de honte aussi. Le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer de moi, sur ce coup-ci je lui pardonnais… C'était vraiment trop adorable.

« Ferme là ! M'ordonna t-il.  
-Oh mais je n'ai rien dit… Sifflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me retenais de rire, j'avais suffisamment prit de choc pour aujourd'hui.  
- N'y pense même pas ! Continua-t-il.  
-Ah ça… Désolé mais je ne sais pas mettre mon cerveau en pause, contrairement à toi. »

Il tenta de m'attraper mais je fus plus rapide que lui, dans son élan Yu n'agrippa que l'air qui se trouvait dans la pièce et malheureusement pour lui… L'appui qu'il pensait prendre sur moi après m'avoir épinglé était donc inexistant, je le vis alors retomber tête la première sur le matelas. Son nez que j'avais déjà bien amoché sembla redoubler de douleur :

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Je reculais encore plus, cédant à mon instinct de survie qui m'intimait de ne pas rester trop près de lui… Sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je me collais donc à la porte, ma main gauche près de la poignée pour m'enfuir au cas où. D'une voix douce et inquiète je lui demandais alors :

« Yu ça va ? »

J'entendis pour toute réponse des grognements mêlés de jurons, il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir le sang chaud aussi… Toujours à cogner la première tête qui ne lui revenait pas. Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de discuter calmement comme toute personne censée le ferait ?

Yu se releva, une main sur le nez. Je pouvais voir les veines sur son front et sa gorge pulser d'une fureur sans égal. Une petite partie de sa chevelure s'était détachée et pendait sur le coté droit.

"Viens ici... M'ordonna-t-il avec cette voix pleine de tendresse que je lui connaissais tant.  
-Non, mes avis que je passerais un sale quart d'heure... Je ne suis pas maso.  
-TOUT DE SUITE!"

Kanda sortit du lit et se jeta sur moi, j'ouvris la porte d'un geste avant de déguerpir en courant. Je me mis à déambuler dans le couloir à toute vitesse, me brûlant les poumons. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi, il devait surement avoir l'intention de me poursuivre pour me faire payer sa propre bêtise. Yu hurla cet idiot sobriquet dont il m'avait affublé je n'essayais même pas de me retourner, ça n'aurait été que pure folie. Le tintamarre que nous faisions fit ouvrir quelques portes, des têtes endormis apparurent devant moi et me dévisageaient d'un œil vitreux. Je passais devant eux, m'excusant sans m'arrêter. Kanda toujours sur mes talons continuait de jurer à mon encontre, nos pas martelaient le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Le diable qui était à mes trousses semblait d'ailleurs gagner du terrain, je devais me dépêcher de le distancer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait que je fasse travailler mes méninges et ce rapidement. Après deux ou trois virages une idée me vint.

Je quittais le dortoir pour aller dans les cuisines, évidemment le métis me suivit. Il ne me lâcherait pas tant que l'un de nous ne serait pas mort d'ailleurs… Je montais quatre à quatre l'échelle avant d'arriver dans la première salle, devant moi de nombreux plans de travail étaient collé les un aux autres de même qu'une seconde ligne plus à gauche. De l'autre côté, trois éviers étaient disposés avec dans le fond des frigos.

Tout au bout se trouvait une porte menant à un second corridor, je traversais la salle la plus rapidement possible et sortit. Je débouchais sur un deuxième couloir, plus petit cette fois-ci.

« Moyashi ! »

Yu venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, je bondissais sur la droite : en face de moi se trouvait un mur avec une petite trappe. J'attrapais la poignée et tirait dessus de toute mes forces, celle-ci émit un grincement mais se laissa faire assez facilement.

La chance était encore de mon côté (demain : loto !) et m'offrait une occasion unique : la laverie juste en dessous, en plus d'être le meilleur endroit pour se cacher, c'était aussi une pièce on l'on pouvait s'y rendre par un « passage secret ».

Je jetais un œil à l'intérieur du conduit et apercevait des draps en dessous : parfait, j'avais donc de quoi me faire un matelas de cet amas. Après avoir posé une jambe dans le fameux tuyau, je tournais la tête pour m'assurer de la position de mon agresseur : Kanda débarquait dans le couloir. Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur moi, à son expression je compris qu'il avait lui aussi deviné mes intentions.

« MOYASHI !  
-Bye bye Yu ! »

Je me jetais à l'intérieur, mon corps glissa dans le petit tunnel comme dans un toboggan pour enfant. Mes pieds atterrir sur un amas de couvertures blanches, amortissant le choc. Le poids de la chute me fit tomber à la renverse, je me retrouvais alors sur le dos et la tête dans les draps. Allongé ainsi, je pointais mes yeux sur l'endroit d'où je venais : un visage familier apparut au bout du conduit.

"NE BOUGE PAS!"

Kanda, paraissait croire ce soir que j'étais de nature masochiste ou que je sois avide de ses ordres au point de les exécuter. Il se trompait lourdement.

"Je tiens à ma vie moi Bakanda!"

Je l'entendis pester de là où je me trouvais puis, vit disparaitre sa tête. A la place, sa jambe: son pied tâtait le vide avant d'être rejoint par le second. Mon corps se redressa tout seul comme piqué au vif, j'arrivais rapidement à la porte de sortie et l'ouvrais. En face de moi: le couloir des chambres. Plus que 200m pour aller a la mienne, ce fut le sprint le plus rapide de mon existence.

Je claquais la porte dans un bruit assourdissant et verrouillais aussitôt. Quelque chose s'éclata contre elle... Surement une moitié de japonais passablement énervé.

"OUVRE! M'ordonna-t-il de sa douce et tendre voix.  
-Tu veux que je te ramène un couteau et les sacs plastiques pour me mettre dedans aussi?  
- Nan j'ai l'intention de repeindre ta chambre directement.  
- Va plutôt t'occuper de la tienne, tu n'avais pas envie de dormir?  
- A cause d'un abruti de moyashi mon sommeil s'est brisé.  
- Oh excusez-moi, ma princesse au petit pois..."

Il cogna la porte, je reculais surpris. Yu continua de frapper ainsi, la maltraitant furieusement de son poing.

"Je te jure si tu déverrouille pas je l'explose!  
-Fais ce que tu veux..."

Je partais alors vers mon lit et m'affalais dessus. On verrait d'ici quelques jours pour les explications, le temps qu'il se calme. Il continua pendant une bonne quinzaine de minute avant de partir plus remonté que jamais, je m'endormais encore sur mes gardes et un peu frustré de ne pas avoir tiré ça au clair.

Je me réveillais le lendemain la tête dans le cirage et prenait la direction des douches en faisant attention a ne pas croiser "le diable".

Pour une raison inconnu, celui-ci était absent. Je soupirais de soulagement, mon père me regarda d'un air attentif.

"Tu t'es encore disputé avec lui? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ça lui passera, comme toujours.  
-Je n'en doute pas, il a beau être dur c'est quelqu'un de bien.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et finissait mon déjeuner avant de retourner à mes besognes du jour. Alors que je passais dans la cour, je vis le père de Yu une bouteille vide à la main.

Il tentait d'ouvrir sa voiture mais ne semblait pas y parvenir, il posa le récipient sur le capot et réitéra la manœuvre. Ses clés tombèrent sur le sol, il émit un beuglement rauque. Le paternel se plia en deux et tenta du bout des doigts de rattraper le trousseau, il devait être saoule puisqu'il essaya un bon nombre de fois avant de réussir à le ramasser. La bouteille avec tout ce remue-ménage finit par glisser à son tour et se fracassa sur le sol. Nouveau juron, plus audible cette fois-ci.

J'hésitais, le père de Yu était dans un sale état. Conduire ainsi n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose alors que je l'avais regardé sans rien faire… Je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Surtout à l'égard de son fils Yu, jamais je n'aurai pu le regarder en face de nouveau. C'est donc un peu hésitant que je m'avançais vers lui, je tentais une approche douce pour éviter que l'individu avec son taux d'alcoolémie n'ait des envies de se défendre.

« Monsieur Kanda ? »

Le « monsieur » se retourna, il était à quatre pattes au sol et ramassais la bouteille cassée. Se maudissant de ne plus avoir sa boisson favorite.

« Oh mais c'est le copain de Yuuuu ! Que veux-tu mon garçoooon ? »

Le père Kanda n'était pas un mauvais bougre, contrairement à beaucoup d'alcoolos qui battaient leur fils. Lui, il avait ce qu'on appelle « l'alcool joyeux », tout le monde était son ami et il ne voyait pas du tout le mal qu'il causait. Il avait commencé à boire au décès de sa femme, celle-ci était morte en couche.

« Je peux vous aider ? Demandais-je poliment.  
- Huuuum, non. Faut que j'aille chercher une nouvelle bouteille au magasin c'est tout…  
- Peut-être que vous devriez y aller un peu plus tard ? Je peux y aller à pied si vous voulez ? »

Quitte à ce qu'il reste saoul, je préfère qu'il le soit au sol plutôt qu'en voiture.

« T'es un bon petit gars toi. Me dit-il en se relevant et ébouriffant mes cheveux. Mais t'es trop jeune pour aller acheter de l'alcool toi. »

Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour rentrer les clés dans la serrure et réussit. Le père de Yu ouvrit alors la portière et entra aussitôt.

« Je vous accompagne ! »

Je fis le tour à vive allure et m'asseyais sur le siège côté passager. A peine à la moitié du trajet, la police nous arrêta et nous conduisit au poste de police.

Je sortis de la cellule le matin, les traits tirés sur mon visage me faisaient bien mal. La nuit blanche au poste avec le père de Yu avait été éreintante. Alors que je suivais le policier vers la sortie, je lui demandais doucement :

« Et monsieur Kanda ?  
- Sa caution n'a pas été payée. »

L'agent continua de me parler mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, préférant repenser à mon père qui m'attendait de l'autre côté. Je m'étais préparé toute la nuit à m'excuser platement devant mon père, je ne savais pas ce qu'il devait ressentir… De la honte ? De la colère ? Aucune idée. Pour ma part, je me sentais vraiment mal… Dégouté de m'être retrouvé dans cette situation et de le décevoir à ce point.

« Et voilà, qu'on t'y reprenne pas gamin ! Fit le policier d'une voix forte qui me tira de mes pensées.  
- Ca, ça ne risque pas. »

Je relevais la tête en entendant cette voix familière, ce n'était pas mon père :

« Kanda ? »

Le garant me scruta silencieusement avant de se tourner vers le policier.

« Merci pour votre compréhension.  
- Je vous en prie, nous ne doutions pas qu'il était au courant mais comme vous le savez c'est la procédure.  
- Oui je sais, merci bien. »

Sur ces mots, l'agent s'excusa et nous laissa tous les deux. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, Yu ne semblait pas vouloir converser, préférant me regarder avec insistance en attendant que je le suive ou prenne la parole. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui dire.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il venait de payer ma caution… Il me payait l'opération, maintenant ça… Alors qu'il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de moi avant. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à saisir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Trop de question se bousculaient en moi au point que je ne savais pas du tout par quoi commencer, finalement, j'obtins pour celle-ci :

« Et ton père ?  
- Qu'il y reste. »

Sur cette phrase, il pivota et partit vers la sortie. Rapidement je le suivis, après avoir repris les affaires qu'on m'avait confisqué la veille. Je le retrouvais dehors une clope à la bouche, la fumée remontait doucement dans les airs avant de s'évaporer doucement. Yu jouait doucement avec le briquait dans sa main droite. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je voulu continuer mes questions cependant :

« Kanda… Commençais-je.  
- Arrête de t'en faire pour lui.  
-Mais je…  
- Y' A RIEN A FAIRE ! » Hurla-t-il tout en me coupant.

Je baissais la tête, observant le béton ensevelit sous la neige en face du commissariat. Les voitures allant et venant avait rendu sa couleur d'origine blanche en un marron liquide et nauséeux. Tout aussi dangereux que le verglas.

« Allez viens, on à de la marche à faire. »

Derrière lui, des nuages noirs s'imbriquaient les uns dans les autres, au loin un grondement retentit. Le commissariat était à quarante minutes de chez nous, il fallait se dépêcher… Je pouvais sentir l'humidité partout autour de moi qui se manifestait déjà.

La traversé commença, Yu devant ouvrait la marche tandis que je le suivais du mieux que je pouvais malgré l'exécrable nuit que j'avais vécu. Outre mes pensées négatives, le père de Kanda avait passé la soirée à décuver.

Un second grondement se fit entendre puis, la pluie débuta son martellement contre la neige boueuse du trottoir où nous marchions.

« Dépêche moyashi. Siffla Yu.  
- Oui… Désolé. »

J'avais retenu un sanglot dans cette réponse. Il sembla l'entendre puisqu'il se retourna.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'en faire pour cet abruti !  
- Mais c'est ton père non ?  
- Nan c'est un drogué doublé d'un poivrot, il a pas changé quand je suis né alors il ne le fera pas pour un moyashi qui se mêle des affaires des autres !  
- Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires j'essaye juste de… »

Yu s'avança vers moi avant de m'attraper par le col, il me jeta alors contre le mur le plus proche. Je gémissais douloureusement, voulant frotter mon crane pour minimiser les bleus qu'il venait de me causer.

« Oh que si tu t'en occupes et pas qu'un peu !  
- N'importe qu…  
- Tu vas la fermer et m'écouter ! » M'ordonna Yu

Je m'exécutais, surpris par le ton que Kanda avait prit. Il ne semblait pas du tout vouloir être contredit, son regard en disant long sur la colère qu'il tentait difficilement de réfréner. La pluie continuait de battre son plein, nous trempant tout le haut du corps.

« Pour toi c'est peut-être une action louable de faire ce genre de chose mais pour nous qui avons notre fierté, ce que tu fais est d'une bassesse inqualifiable ! »

Je continuais de l'observer en silence, il reprit :

« On a pas besoin que tu viennes nous dire comment vivre, surtout pas toi ! Avant de t'immiscer dans la vie privé des gens et de mettre tout sans dessus-dessous tu devrais réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes ! »

De sa main valide il pointa du doigt le commissariat.

« La prochaine fois je te laisse y pourrir ! »

Je baissais la tête sur le côté, désolé de l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

« Je te prie de m'excuser… Merci pour ton aide. »

Yu me dévisagea avec cet air impassible qui était le sien, je fis de même mais en laissant clairement paraitre la demande de pardon que je lui avais faite ainsi que les remerciements. Sa poigne se détendit et il finit par me relâcher en faisant claquer sa langue. Il se retourna avant de conclure de dos :

« Avant de t'occuper des autres… Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton problème. Déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.  
- Je peux rien y faire…  
- Bien sûr que tu peux ! Hurla-t-il. T'as qu'à aller à ce putain de rendez-vous !  
- Mais tu viens de dire qu'on devait d'abord penser à soi ! »

Le brun pivota une énième fois avant de revenir vers moi, il se posta en face de mon visage. Je déglutissais, près a subir une nouvelle pique cinglante ou un coup de poing bien placé.

« Arrête de jouer au con… Je t'ai dit que si tu faisais du mal à Mana je t'en collerais une. »

Une larme s'échoua sur ma joue droite. C'était donc ça, évidemment… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait il être d'autre ? Lui m'apprécier ? Si c'était le cas il l'aurait montré depuis longtemps. En faite c'était mon père qu'il estimait, moi j'étais juste un accessoire à son bonheur. Mon cœur se serra à l'entente de cette cruelle vérité que je prenais dans le visage. Bon sang, ce que ça faisait mal !

« Je comprend... Normal. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt… Articulais-je difficilement.  
- Moyashi ?  
- Après tout, si tu t'étais inquiétez pour moi… Non laisse tomber. »

Je le dépassais, reprenant rapidement la route qui menait à chez nous. Yu resta là, immobile quelques secondes avant d'hurler le sobriquet ridicule qu'il m'avait affublé. Je fis mine de ne pas l'entendre, augmentant l'allure de ma marche. Une fois hors de vue, je me mis à courir sous la pluie battante. L'eau brassée par le vent battait mon visage tandis que je me ruais chez moi, je voulais juste dormir. M'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Oublier tout ce qui me crevait le cœur, la maladie, le père de Yu, Yu lui-même. Malgré toutes ces années passées à ses côtés je n'étais rien pour lui, même pas un camarade, rien.

Au bout d'un moment la douleur reprit, je m'arrêtais progressivement tout en me collant au mur d'une boutique située à droite. Je glissais doucement contre la vitre pour finir au sol dans une flaque d'eau, qu'importe j'étais déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Mes larmes se mélangeaient à la pluie, effaçant ainsi le parcours qu'elles traversaient sur mes joues. J'aurais hurlé de rage si ma gorge avait bien voulu laisser sortit les sons bloqués par les spasmes.

Je penchais la tête, regardant le bas de mon jean trempé. Il aspirait le liquide comme le sucre le café, si seulement moi aussi je pouvais fondre ainsi. Mes paupières se fermèrent, m'envahissant d'un noir sans fond. La pluie qui battait mes oreilles faisait un vacarme épouvantable. Alors que l'averse battait sur tout mon corps, je sentis quelque chose atterrir sur ma tête, je la relevais et regardais le sol entre mes jambes: devant moi une petite pièce ronde tomba à plat coté pile.

"L'aumône pour un pauvre..."

Cette voix... J'étais encore bon pour une série de moquerie. Pourtant j'avais fait un détour et prit une rue sans issue. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher.

"Fiche moi la paix. Marmonnais-je avant de reposer ma tête contre mes genoux.  
- Tu prends une douche?  
- Non un bain."

Je sentis un clapotement à ma gauche puis, quelque chose d'aussi mouillé que moi se coller contre mon épaule. Feignant l'indifférence, je ne répondais pas, espérant qu'il disparaisse comme il était venu. Évidemment c'était peine perdu, le Kanda était un être qui n'aimait pas être ignoré… Il serait capable de vous secouer un mort si le cœur lui en disait.

"Tu crois que ça va arranger les choses de tomber malade?  
-Chuis déjà malade. Répliquais-je d'une voix monocorde.  
-Pfff t'es con."

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, nous complaisant dans cette flaque gelée et boueuse. Le temps me sembla durer une éternité, surtout que, le froid commençait à frigorifier mon corps. J'étais parcouru de tremblement. Mes lèvres étaient pleines de craquelures, je me retenais de les mouiller, elles ne gerceraient que d'avantage.

"Arrête de faire l'homme, rentrons.

-Non  
-Nan mais franchement! Tu peux arrêter cinq minutes de ne penser qu'à toi?  
-Penser qu'a moi?! Répétais-je en relevant la tête.  
-Parfaitement! Monsieur "j'aime me mêler de la vie de tout le monde!" »

Je soulevais mon crâne une énième fois, et, alors que je la tournais vers lui, mes yeux tombèrent sur ses prunelles grises. Mes mots s'envolèrent et je restais la, la bouche à demi ouverte.

"Avant de résoudre les problèmes des autres, occupe toi d'abord des tiens.  
- Je...  
- A moins qu'il y ait une autre raison?  
-Une... Autre raison?  
-Oui, du genre..."

Yu qui était déjà très proche de moi, s'avança un peu plus. Son nez chatouilla doucement le mien, mon corps se figea tandis que je rougissais subitement. Ça y est il recommençait!

"Je ne suis pas gay... Articulais-je pour bien lui faire comprendre.  
-Moi non plus.  
- Tu es tellement en manque?"

Le futur patron ferma les yeux avant d'esquisser un léger sourire, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en ce moment… Mais il semblait être d'une humeur plutôt enjoué. Quand j'avais dit qu'il ne souriait jamais, j'extrapolais bien sûr… Il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'émettre ce genre de tique, une manière de se moquer encore plus de l'individu en face de lui. Mais c'était si rare lorsqu'il grimaçait de cette manière, qu'à chaque fois la surprise était la même.

« Si tu savais… »

A ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restais là, interdis. Ne croyant pas à ce qui venait de se passer, la bouche de Yu émit une légère pression juste assez pour sentir un tendre baiser puis, elle se sépara de moi. Kanda n'essaya même pas de me regarder, il pivota la tête du côté opposé.

« Kanda ? Ne pus-je que dire face à ce geste dont je ne comprenais aucune des motivations.  
- Rentrons. Lâcha-t-il sans oser tourner le visage.  
- Kanda qu'est-ce que…  
-Tais-toi. Soupira Yu, comme si son âme s'enfuyait de son corps.  
-Mais je…  
-Tu vas tout gâcher avec tes questions. Tais-toi. »

Il se redressa ensuite, époussetant l'arrière de son pantalon. Le brun mit ses mains dans ses poches et reprit la marche sans m'attendre, je l'observais avancer silencieusement. Ma main droite passa doucement sur mes lèvres, les effleurant de mes doigts.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer…

« Fiche le camp. » Fit Kanda devant moi.

J'étais de retour devant sa porte, cette fois-ci adossée à elle.

« Pas tant que tu ne m'aies pas expliqué clairement tout 'ça' »

Yu pesta, me donnant un coup de savate pour me faire bouger. Je jurais et rentrais du mieux que je pouvais dans sa chambre. Un peu plus et il m'aurait coupé en deux.

« J'ai rien à te dire.  
- Et ce baiser alors ?! M'écriais-je en pointant ma bouche encore surpris du geste.  
-Une envie comme ça. Ca ne t'arrive jamais moyashi ? Oh j'imagine que c'était ton premier baiser. Mignon et prude comme tu es. Enfin… Si on peut appeler ça un baiser… »

Je virais pivoine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, c'est sûr que « monsieur » Kanda devait s'y connaitre en relation ! Lui l'asocial de service. Elle ne devait durer qu'une ou deux journées ses conquêtes vu qu'il ne supportait personne !

« Oui c'était mon premier et alors ! Moi au moins je ne fourre pas ma bouche n'importe où ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche stupéfait, cette réponse il ne l'attendait pas. Apparemment il restait abasourdi de me voir utiliser ce genre de vocabulaire, mais que croyait-il ? Evidemment que je pouvais être grossier si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir !

« C'est moi ou tu viens de me traiter de putain ? Dit-il en exigeant de suite une réponse.  
- Soit je suis la vierge effarouchée que tu prétends tant, soit c'est toi le Don Juan des temps modernes qu'on finira par bruler dans un beau Deux Ex Machina !  
- C'est qu'il en a de la culture pour un moyashi…  
- Arrête ça ! C'est d'une bassesse… Et nous savons tous les deux que nous ne sommes pas des abrutis. Quoiqu'on en dise. »

Yu tourna les talons avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, il défit ses chaussures et s'allongea. J'eus l'impression de revivre une scène… Etait-ce juste mon imagination ?

« Kanda…  
- Quoi ?  
-Je te parlais, discussion, dialogue, toi comprendre ?  
- J'ai envie de dormir. »

Je soupirais, ce qu'il pouvait être lâche par moment. Dès qu'on commençait ce genre débat-il fuyait. J'étais affligé par ce manque de cran qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, dire que pour d'autres sujets il s'enflammait pour un rien ! Mais là c'était un abandon direct, il ne cherchait même pas à essayer. Cette fois-ci s'en fut trop : je me dirigeais vers lui et l'attrapais par le bras, le tirant vers moi pour l'obliger à me regarder.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Colle-moi en une si tu y tiens tant mais ensuite on va parler !  
-Si tu insistes…»

Il me décocha une gifle, suffisamment violente pour que je le lâche d'un coup. Emporté par la violence du choc, je titubais un peu. Mon bras droit se leva vers le mur pour se retenir, même les claques de Kanda avaient de quoi vous décoller la mâchoire. Mes doigts valides partirent sur la joue brulante, un peu plus et son geste m'aurait dévissé la tête.

« Satisfait ? Articulais-je difficilement.  
-Non.  
- Tu veux quoi maintenant, m'égorger ? »

Yu ne répondit pas, préférant me montrer ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il se leva du lit, après avoir fait le tour et être parvenu à ma hauteur, il attrapa alors mon poignet.

« Tu me cherches moyashi… »

Sans que j'aie eu le temps de répondre, il me poussa sur le matelas. Je mettais mes mains en avant, retombant sur ceux-ci.

« Venir dans ma chambre après avoir entendu ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital… C'est tendre le bâton pour se faire battre !  
-De quoi tu me parles ? »

Le lit remua derrière moi, Yu venait de s'agenouiller dessus. Je pus sentir deux mains attraper mes flancs… Il faisait quoi là ?

« De quoi je parle ? Répéta-t-il. Tu me poses sérieusement la question ?! »

Son entrejambe contre mon…

« Est-ce que là tu as compris 'de quoi je parle' ou il te faut encore un dessin ? »

Je virais rouge, oui je me doutais des allusions qu'il faisait… Le souci c'est que j'attendais qu'il me le dise clairement et non pas qu'il me le montre ! Je tentais de m'arracher à lui en vain, sa poigne c'était refermée sur mes reins et essayait au contraire de me faire remonter mon bassin.

« Je ne suis pas gay ! Crachais-je pour la je ne sais combien encore de fois.  
- Moi non plus.  
- Alors pourquoi tu me pelotes de cette façon ?! Pourquoi tu m'as dis tout ces mots quand tu me pensais endormis ?  
- Ca te perturbe ?  
- Evidemment ! » Hurlais-je.

J'entendis un petit rire, ne pouvant le voir, j'imaginais la tête qu'il prenait en m'écoutant : Son petit rictus et ses yeux qui me regardaient de haut, le tout avec un passage de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour « savourer » ce moment si drôle pour lui. Il frotta alors son bassin contre le mien par des mouvements lent et diablement bien placé. Je retenais un cri de surprise, bon sang…Comment j'allais me dépêtrer de cette situation ?

« Et là je te trouble un peu plus ?  
-Baisse mon pantalon pendant que tu y es !  
- C'est demandé si gentiment… »

La main droite de Yu glissa jusqu'à mon ventre, tâtonnant jusqu'à trouver ma ceinture. Il allait vraiment le faire ?! Comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'attrapais d'une main le coussin de son lit et le jetais de toutes mes forces en arrière. J'entendis un bruit puis un juron, ses mains me lâchèrent quelques instants et j'en profitais pour filer hors du lit. J'agrippais ma ceinture et vérifiais que la boucle était encore intacte. De son côté, Kanda plaquait sa main contre son visage… Décidemment, j'allais finir par lui abimer son « joli petit minois ».

« Connard…  
-Violeur !  
-Comment ça violeur ?! C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de te trémousser devant moi !  
- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités espèce d'homo perfide et pervers de surcroit ! »

Il lâcha doucement un « je ne suis pas gay » tout en continuant de masser son nez. Finalement il se releva et s'approcha de moi, je reculais un peu avant de bondir à nouveau sur la porte. Malheureusement Yu n'était pas le genre à se faire avoir deux fois, il bloqua l'ouverture de sa main gauche avant de la refermer d'un coup sec. Ma malchance éternelle était de retour pour le reste du mois, à présent j'étais seul face au gay le plus irascible de l'histoire : Yu Kanda. Il plaqua sa seconde paume de l'autre côté, à quelques centimètres de mes hanches. Le reste de son corps se rapprocha dangereusement du mien je n'osais même pas le regarder dans les yeux… De peur d'y découvrir des sous-entendus peu moraux à mon égard.

« Je ne suis pas gay… Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois dans un murmure à peine discernable.  
-Kanda ?  
-Je ne suis pas gay…  
-Kanda, tu me fais peur là... »

Ses mains sur le mur, dérivèrent quelques peu pour venir se poser sur mes hanches. Chatouilleux, je ne pus réprimer le cri qui sortit de ma bouche à ce contact. Cela dut l'amuser puisqu'il commença à griffer sans douleur mes reins du dos au ventre. Sans rajouter quoique ce soit, il baissa la tête et l'installa sur mon épaule droite. Je l'observais, interdis.

« On peut en reparler plus tard ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- Hein ? Euh oui, bien sûr ! Acceptais-je sans vraiment réfléchir à la question.

-Merci. »

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, son souffle chatouillait délicatement ma poitrine et réchauffait ma peau. Puis, finalement il se redressa et sans m'ajouter un regard il s'allongea.

« Ferme la porte en sortant. »

A ce moment là, j'eus l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Toujours immobile, je le dévisageais silencieusement. Me demandant si partir était la meilleure solution.

« Kanda, si je t'ai blessé je m'en excuse.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute ?  
-Tu ne m'as pas promis que tu me laisserais tranquille ou je me trompe? »

Je baissais les yeux, il avait raison. Je fis un demi-tour et me retrouvais face à la porte, la poigné dans ma main je m'apprêtais à la tourner quand j'entendis le brun m'interpeller :

« Moyashi… Commença-t-il.  
-C'est Allen.  
-Je ne veux plus qu'on se voit. »

Subitement je m'arrêtais, il venait de dire quoi là ? Je tournais la tête, ne comprenant pas la dernière phrase qu'il m'avait lancée.

« Tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit ? C'est quoi encore ces bêtises ?  
- Ce ne sont pas des âneries, je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.  
- Bah tiens ! Et tu peux m'expliquer comment on va s'y prendre en vivant dans un même cirque ?  
- Tu n'as qu'à partir !  
- Et l'argent que je te dois ? »

Yu émit un soupir, j'entendis à cette façon de respirer qu'il n'avait pas pus le retenir.

« Garde le, je veux juste que tu disparaisses de ma vie. »

Mon cœur se serra en l'entendant parler ainsi. Pour que Yu en vienne à ce point là, c'était que je l'avais plus blessé que je ne le pensais. Je relâchais la poigné et décidait de le rejoindre, je me plantais devant son lit avec, les mains sur les hanches.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas simplement être honnête ?  
- Je le suis : je veux que tu dégages. »

Kanda qui était toujours dos à moi sembla surpris en me voyant grimper sur le lit, il ne me repoussa pas trop ébahi par ce côté têtu qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'est sûr qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à ma personne donc il ne s'était pas rendu compte que, malgré la politesse dont je faisais preuve devant les gens et l'amabilité avec laquelle je l'accompagnais… En réalité je pouvais être aussi chiant que lui, il allait le découvrir maintenant. Je m'allongeais sur le matelas moi aussi en face de lui, ma tête encastré dans ma paume et le coude dans les draps pour la soutenir. Les yeux de Yu étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, je me retenais d'éclater de rire.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre ?

-Admettre quoi ?  
- Que tu es gay et que tu craques pour moi ? »

Il se redressa, avant de reculer… Enfin essayer : Yu avait oublié qu'il était sur le lit, c'est pourquoi il ne compris pas pourquoi son corps bascula en arrière et tomba sur le sol dur. Je l'entendis gémir de douleur, m'approchant du bord je lui demandais si ça allait. Le futur patron était assis sur les fesses, jambes en avant et un peu écarté. Sa main gauche prenait appuie sur le plancher tandis que la seconde venait frotter l'arrière de son crane. Il ferma un œil tout en fronçant les sourcils, quand il me remarqua enfin il s'égosilla :

« Non ça va pas ! Tu me harcèles du matin au soir pour des questions inutiles puis je me fais traiter de gay toutes les trente secondes et enfin je viens de m'éclater la tête contre ce putain de sol ! Et tu me demandes si ça va ? Arrête de me coller comme une poule avec son poussin ! Va jouer dans la basse-cour et fiche moi le camp une bonne fois pour toute !  
- Si tu en as marre de m'avoir sur le dos alors pourquoi tu as voulu que je fasse cette opération ?!  
- Ca me regarde ! »

Sans un bruit, je sortis de la couchette à mon tour et vint me glisser entre ses jambes à genoux. Il me scruta d'un œil méfiant mais avec tout de même une pointe de curiosité. J'étais presque sur sa bouche quand je lui soufflais.

« Je ne suis pas gay. Commençais-je.  
- Ca va j'avais compris, moi non plus d'ailleurs !  
- Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes que je ne remarque pas quand on a des sentiments à mon égard.  
- Quels sentiments ?!  
- Ceux-là. »

Je conclus la discussion en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes. De son côté le brun resta figé, pétrifié par la décision que je venais de prendre par moi-même. Bouche-bée il me regarda happer doucement sa peau mes mains glissèrent sur son cou, l'empêchant de tourner la tête. Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment et lorsque je fus enfin sur d'avoir vérifié l'hypothèse que je venais d'annoncé, je me retirais. Yu toujours abasourdi, ne répliqua pas. Ses yeux m'observaient avec une expression qui exprimait toute l'incompréhension que je venais de lui provoquer.

« Pour une fois dans ta vie Yu, sois honnête avec toi-même »

Il ne répondit pas, encore subjugué par mon action précédente. Pour tenter de le réveiller, je partis poser ma main droite sur sa joue et me mis à la caresser. Le futur chef sembla retrouver un semblant de contact avec la réalité puisqu'il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche sans réussir à dire quoique ce soit.

« Je… Je ne me moquerais pas de toi et le garderais pour moi si tu le souhaites. Continuais-je  
- Je ne suis pas…  
- Gay. Le coupais-je. On avait comprit, depuis le temps que tu le hurles. »

Posant ma main droite sur mes lèvres, je me mis à rougir un peu. J'avais agis sur le coup de l'impulsivité, très mature comme réaction… Mon premier baiser en plus, utilisé pour lui rabattre son caquet. Alors que je me faisais cette petite réflexion intérieure, Yu de son côté se rallongea dans son lit avec, la tête dans le matelas. Il baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible, lui demandant de répéter je n'eus le droit qu'à un « va te faire foutre » de plus. Adorable…

« C'est trop dur… Marmonna le brun.  
- Pardon ?  
- Même si je le voulais, je n'y arriverais pas.  
- Ah si c'est qu'une question de temps, je peux attendre. Mais veille à ne pas trop en souffrir.  
- Ce n'est dire « je t'aime » qui est dure, c'est la non réciprocité qui est douloureuse.  
- Yu ? »

Cette fois il tiqua en entendant son prénom.

« M'appelle pas comme ça moyashi !  
- Yu…  
-QUOI ?! Hurla-t-il en se redressant d'un coup, son visage aux sourcils froncés à quelques centimètres du mien.  
- Tu viens de le dire. »

Une, deux, trois… Secondes s'écoulèrent.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !  
- Non merci, tu serais capable de te proposer. »

Le futur patron attrapa son oreiller et me frappa avec, avant d'essayer de m'étouffer avec le dit coussin. Une façon comme une autre de me faire « bouffer l'oreiller ».

« Félicitation ! Maintenant que tu es enfin guéris, je vais pouvoir de nouveau t'emmerder avec ma pleine puissance.»

Je me retournais : derrière moi se trouvait Yu, debout avec les mains dans les poches. Il paraissait encore plus grand de là où je me trouvais. Allongé sur le lit avec les couvertures qui me remontait jusqu'au ventre. Il s'approcha de moi et prit une chaise avant de s'asseoir à ma hauteur.

« Yu…  
- Est-ce que je dois aussi te faire passer un examen de la langue pour qu'ils t'apprennent à me parler correctement ?  
- Ca va ? »

Le brun me jeta un regard avant de rétorquer d'un ton plein de reproche.

« T'es vraiment un con toi…  
- De ta bouche ça sonne comme un compliment. Répondis-je d'un grand sourire chaleureux. »

Yu voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

« Pas de 'va te faire foutre' ? Demandais-je d'humeur taquine.  
- Mon grand-père n'a pas trop apprécié l'argent que je t'ai refilé. »

Je baissais les yeux. Et bien, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

« Je suis désolé… »

Mon crâne me fit soudainement mal, ce qu'il pouvait être brute !

« Mais ça va pas ! M'écriais-je en me plaquant une main contre le front.  
- C'était mon choix alors vient pas t'excuser et culpabiliser ! J'ai déjà assez à faire avec sans me coltiner tes pardons qui m'étouffent plus qu'autre chose !  
- C'est quoi le problème alors ?!  
- Rien, je voulais juste te tenir au courant. »

Je me mis à sourire, Yu et sa façon de vouloir être gentil et prévenant… De l'art abstrait tout entier.

« Il veut nous virer ?  
- Je l'en empêcherais. Trancha le brun, sûr de lui.  
- Et comment ? A coup de va te faire foutre ? Tsss Polygame. »

J'évitais le second coup. Il avait l'intention de rallonger mon séjour à l'hôpital ?

« Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte… Murmurais-je  
- Pardon ?!  
- Mana, le patron, toi… J'ai l'impression de vous tirer par le fond. Et puis… »

Je pris un profond soupir.

« Je te fais du mal. »

Kanda ne répondit pas, il resta immobile et les yeux baissés. Je fis de même, l'estomac noué. Le plus jeune des Kanda avait beau ne pas être facile, ses actions et ses sentiments à mon égard ne me rendaient pas insensible.

« C'est pas grave si c'est pas réciproque… Lâcha-t-il finalement.  
-Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'hérites d'être heureux !  
- Arrête avec tes phrases à deux balles.  
- Yu je veux vraiment que tu sois… »

Il m'attrapa le visage d'une main et me força à m'avancer vers lui. Je sortis à moitié du lit à genoux, les bras tentant tant bien que mal de prendre appuis sur les bords de la couchette. Le regardant d'un œil totalement réveillé, il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Mon corps tout entier se transforma en une cocotte minute géante, je fulminais tant les circuits électriques de mon cerveau semblaient s'être court-circuités. Puis, lorsque le baiser fut enfin interrompu par celui qui l'avait lui-même causé, il ajouta :

« Il n'y a que moi qui puisse décider de mon bonheur. Tu n'as rien à redire là-dessus.  
-Mais je… »

Yu posa son pouce sur ma bouche et la caressa tendrement.

«Du coup j'ai décidé que tu tomberais dans mes bras, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra. »

Je repoussais sa main, rouge de ses bêtises. Il se prenait pour qui celui-là?!

« N'imp… N'importe quoi ! Et mon bonheur à moi ? Celui de choisir ma propre voie ?! Bégayais-je.  
- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, maintenant elle m'appartient… »

Un mauvais sourire naquit sur son visage, le diable était parmi nous.

« Même pas en rêve ! Je vais te rembourser et je me barrerais loin de toi et de tes problèmes de narcissique !  
-Il va te falloir toute une vie pour te racheter… Tu gagnerais plus en me payant en natu… »

Je me jetais sur le coussin avant de le brandir au dessus de sa tête.

« JAMAIS ! »

_**Et c'est ainsi que débuta une longue quête pour faire tomber amoureux un certain moyashi.**_

_**Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.**_


End file.
